To Hell and Back
by dancekiwidance
Summary: The world has changed. An infection has spread and the dead now walk among us. Follow best friends Richard Grayson and Wally West as they find friendship, love and adventure. Welcome to ZombieLand. Rated M for swearing and violence. Spitfire and other series one pairings.
1. Welcome To ZombieLand

_**Hey Everyone, this is my first fic so I'm sorry if there are mistakes or it's a bit rubbish. **  
_

_**I'd like to thank RoyalVictory for being incredibly supportive throughout my writing process and for any one who hasn't seen ZombieLand I highly suggest you watch it :) **_

_**I don't own Young Justice or ZombieLand.**_

* * *

_"__You know those nerdy kids? The ones that play video games by themselves on a Saturday night. The ones without a girlfriend and whose only achievable ambition is to major in science? __I'm one of those kids. Well, not so much a kid anymore. My name is Wallace Rudolph West, I'm 21 years old __and living with my college room mate Dick Grayson and my ordinary, boring, geeky life just got a whole lot crazier...this is the story of new friends, finding love and trying not to get eaten by crazy, brain hungry zombies._

_Welcome to Zombieland."_

Dick & Wally's Dorm, Stanford May 22nd

It was another Saturday night. For Wally West and Dick Grayson that only meant one thing... "Game night!" the two shouted in unison, both wearing matching Cheshire cat grins.

"I'll get the snacks!" Dick shouted from the kitchen area, "I'll set up the game!" Wally yelled back excitedly hopping over the back of the couch.

Little did they know that fate had other plans...

If you ever asked Dick or Wally, they'd both tell you that one of Stanford's perks were the girls who live in the dorm across the hall.

You've probably encountered the type. Hot, Stuck up, mean girls.

Wally and Dick have lived in the same dorm for two years, and the girls haven't said a word to them. The boys knew they were out of their league, so didn't think too much into it. The last thing they ever expected was for a hot girl to show up at their door.

Dick and Wally were hypnotised. All of their attention aimed at the zombies on the flat screen. A loud panicked banging on the door, and muffled shouting, brought them out of their trance. Pausing the game, Wally hopped over the couch and looked through the peep hole.

"It's Stacey, she doesn't look so good" Wally explained to Dick. "If she's coming to us for help it must be bad, let her in" An annoyed pout appeared on Dick's face. He had to stop zombie slaying, to help some one who doesn't even like him.

Wally opened the door and Stacey threw her self at him. While she was sobbing hysterically and mumbling into Wally's Flash T-shirt, Dick stood attempting to hide his laughter behind a coughing fit, this caused Wally to glare at him. Usually neither guy would have answered the door to the sounds of panic. It's amazing what guys will do for a hot girl.

Still sobbing into Wally's shirt, Stacey tried to explain what had happened to her. "This, this freak..We were walking home from work and this freak attacked us. He, he bit me and grabbed Lindsay. I...I ran and ended up here." After her rapid explanation she continued to cry hysterically.

"You're safe here." He tried to be comforting, but Dick couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice towards the panicked girl. "Can..can I stay here tonight? I really don't want to be alone."

It was oddly satisfying for the two. To witness one of the girls who had avoided them like the plague for the last two years, now begging to stay with them. Their pride wouldn't allow them to say no. "You can stay in my room for the night, I'll take the couch" Wally offered, being the gentleman that he thinks he is. He also knew that the offer would get her out of the way, and allow him and Dick to continue playing Call of Duty. Dick clearly picked up on this and smirked at Wally from across the room.

Wally showed Stacey to his room. He briefly panicked, as he remembered how much of a mess his room was. Stacey didn't seem to notice though, she walked in and curled up on his bed. Minutes later Wally ran back into the living area, launched himself over the coach and continued shooting zombies with Dick.

Hours later Wally went to check on Stacey. Hesitantly he knocked on the bedroom door. He stood patiently for a few moments with no answer. Slowly he opened the door and peeked inside the room.

The red head saw Stacey standing, staring out of the window with her back to him. Wally stepped inside and started to walk towards her, it was then that he noticed she was turning to face him, at an agonisingly slow pace. It was at this moment that he realised that something was horribly wrong.

Gone was the hot 21 year old blonde that he often found himself day dreaming about. In her place stood a rotting, bloody corpse. When she finally spotted Wally, she let out a feral growl and raced forward.

This caused Wally to back up and trip through the doorway, back into the main living area.

Dick looked on as Wally scurried along the floor, backing up towards the couch. "What did you do to piss her off?" Dick taunted after hearing the now zombie like girl let out another blood curdling scream.

"Dude! I swear I did nothing, she..she's crazy." Before Dick could think of a come back, Stacey burst through the bedroom door. Blood oozed from her mouth and a low growl ripped from her throat.

Without a word Dick and Wally looked at each other, then nodded towards the door that led to the outside hallway and away from the crazy girl.

Dick put his hand behind his back and Wally saw him counting up to three. The two continued to slowly edge backwards until Dick reached three, Turning quickly they bolted for the door, leaving everything behind except their cellphones.

The two ran through the hallways of Stanford's halls of residence, only sparing a glance back occasionally to see that Stacey was still chasing them. Blood still dripped from her mouth.

"We need to get outside, out into the open" Dick yelled at his friend.

Luckily both boys are were pretty good shape, with Wally being a track athlete and Dick being a gymnast.

"That's a great plan and everything, but what the hell do we do about her?!" Wally yelled back, nodding his head towards the crazed zombie chasing them. "What even is she?" Wally asked, panic evidently setting in.

"Nasty sores...check, rotting flesh...check...trying to EAT US!" Dick counted off the girls obvious symptoms dramatically. "Dude!" Wally grabbed his friends arm whilst running, "Is it possible that she could be a zombie?" he stage whispered.

"For our sakes, I really hope not" Dick said as the two finally reached the main doors to outside. Before exiting through the double doors, they looked back to find that the girl that had been trying to kill them before had vanished. That was until they heard the agonising scream of a boy down the hall. That was all they needed to dart outside without looking.

Once outside, the first thing that hit them was the smell. Looking around them they saw that what had been a lively, busy campus full of students enjoying the sunshine. Had become a dark and cold.

The campus now covered in corpses of students, that only yesterday had been rushing around this very place. Now there was nothing but silence and death. That was until they heard more chilling screams from the buildings around them.

"What...what do we do? What the hell is going on?" Wally was visibly shaken up. Dick was so used to seeing his red headed friend so energetic, and full of life. Like a child at Christmas. To see him look so...defeated. He knew he'd have to stay calm for both of them for now, he knew Wally would pull himself together as soon as they got some answers.

"I guess now we run, find somewhere safe that we can rest and try and find out what the hell is going on" Dick answered calmly. Both boys ran. Never stopping or looking back at the horror that was Stanford.

That was their home. Unsure and unaware of what was happening, they ran.

Completely oblivious to the adventure that awaited them.

* * *

**_There was chapter one :) I hope who ever read this enjoyed it, please review as I'd love to hear what people thought. Please no hate mail...it's not helpful. I have more chapters for this written and more planned if people would like me to continue. _**


	2. Star City Surprises

_**Thank you to all of the people who reviewed :) I am aiming to update regularly. Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy it :)**_

_**I don't own Young Justice or Zombieland. **_

* * *

Stanford May 22nd

Dick and Wally had witnessed some... strange events during their time at Stanford. None of them compared to the events of the last 12 hours.

In those hours, they had found everything they knew had changed. They could only compare it to going through a worm hole and appearing in an alternate dimension.

There were people, students, their friends...murdering people. Tearing them apart...eating them.

The two boys soon realised that that wasn't the worst of it. The dead, the fallen, were not staying dead. Those who had died were coming back as those, those things...

"What do we do now?!" Wally yelled as the two ran further away from the main campus. "We need some transport" Dick said, Wally couldn't believe how calm he was. They are stuck, smack bang in the middle of the apocalypse and Dick is talking about stealing a car!

20 minutes later the boys had come across a slightly destroyed gas station.

Reluctantly they decided to stop here and attempt to borrow a car, both aware that the place seemed deserted and was in just as bad a shape as the campus they had narrowly escaped from.

"You do whatever it is that you do, I'll keep watch" Wally ordered, sounding far more confident than he was. Another 15 minutes later and Dick cheered as his effort at stealing a car had actually paid off.

Dick's cheering caused Wally to jump, turning sharply to look at the younger boy.

"Dude seriously? We just presumed this place was abandoned, we didn't actually check. You shouting like a moron could get us killed!" Even though he seemed angry at his best friend, Wally couldn't hide the small smile at his friends latest achievement.

Climbing into the passenger seat of the black SUV, Dick checked his phone for reports of infection like the one that had consumed Stanford.

"So now that we have some transport, which the unlucky owner of graciously fuelled up for us where do we go?" Wally asked "This infection or virus or whatever it is could be everywhere!" he added waving his arms around in an overly dramatic way.

Dick chuckled before answering his question, "there are reports that Star City is infection free" Dick Started. "There's no guarantee but it's only a few hours from here and it's the best chance we have" as Dick finished, Wally hit the gas and started on the way to Star City.

A comfortable silence filled the SUV as they drove along the empty roads. Every so often they would pull over and change drivers, allowing the other to get at least half an hours worth of much needed sleep.

Finally when the boys were both rested and approaching Star City Wally decided to break the silence.

"Have you been able to contact your dad?"

"No, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing yet though. He often travels out of town for work so I have no idea where he is, he could be completely fine" Dick said, hoping that his best friend hadn't heard his voice had crack.

"Any news from your parents?" "none" Wally said. "I'm hoping thats because everything's ok in Central and they have no idea what happened at Stanford" he couldn't help the hint of sadness that crept into his voice.

* * *

Star City May 23rd

Driving into Star City Dick and Wally soon noticed that the reports about the city being infection free were wrong.

There were small fires in the street. Totalled cars lined the way towards the city centre and every so often agonising screams could be heard. Sensing Dicks unease Wally decided to take charge of the situation in a hope that it would make his younger friend feel that little bit more secure.

"We're going to need food, and I don't know about you but fresh clothes were be incredible right now, still have to impress the ladies" Wally said wiggling his eyebrows at the younger boy.

His attempt at easing the tense mood paid off.

"According to this there's a shopping mall a few miles from here, that should have everything we need" Dick said showing Wally the screen of his smart phone.

"Hey Wally?" Dick said a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Yes Dick?" Wally replied nervously

"Maybe now that it's the end of the world, you might actually find a girl willing to go out with you" Wally's faced turned bright red as Dick's cackle filled the car.

"Not cool dude, not cool."

Driving slowly towards the mall they saw more burnt out cars and one or two of those creatures in the distance. Hoping not to startle them they turned the headlights of the car off.

That was until...***BANG***

"What was that?!" Wally panicked bringing the car to a screeching stop. "I-I don't know, but what if it was one of those things...do we-" Dick was cut off by knocking on his window.

Rolling the tinted window down there stood a raven haired girl, with piercing blue eyes.

Looking her up and down the boys saw she was wearing black short shorts, knee high gym socks, sneakers and a white tank top with 'Star City College' written across the chest.

"Get out of the car now, she's hurt!" the girl yelled.

It only took a second for Wally and Dick to register what the girl was saying, before they raced out of the car to check on the girls injured friend.

Rushing to the front of the car Wally saw a mass of blonde and red. Crouching down next to the girl on the floor, he brushed the hair out of the girls face and examined the bleeding wound on her head.

"Are either of you infected?" Dick asked while Wally did his best to clean the girls wound using his t-shirt. "No, we were chased by these freaks but we managed to lose them" despite the situation the girl seemed oddly calm.

"It's just a small flesh wound, when she wakes up she'll have one hell of a head ache but should be fine" Wally said bringing the blonde girl into his arms and standing up.

"May we ask what your name is?" Dick asked the raven haired girl. He'd deny it later but even in the situation they were in, he couldn't help but think she was beautiful.

"I'm Zatanna and that's Artemis" Zatanna pointed at the girl in Wally's arms.

"Since neither of you are infected, would you like to come with us?" Wally asked.

Dick was surprised that Wally was actually being a gentleman, usually his friend would hit on anything in a skirt and fail of course. He didn't know why, but this time, something was different.

"Think you can handle our company?" Zatanna asked winking at a shocked Dick. Both boys stood there, mouths wide open, shocked at what had just happened.

"I'm sure we'll all get along great. Besides it's best if we stay as a group" Dick said opening the car door for Zatanna.

Wally walked around the car and gentle laid Artemis down across 2 of the 3 back seats. Making sure she looked comfortable he couldn't help but look at her. Really look at her. She had tanned skin and this incredible long blonde hair, he was cut off from his thoughts as Zatanna slid into the seat next to Artemis.

"Beautiful isn't she?"

"erm- y-yeah, she is" Wally said nervously

"we've been best friends since school, she's been through a lot" she started.

"Look, I don't know why you two are so willing to help us, and if you weren't so nice we'd have beaten you up and stolen your ride" she continued giving the red head a threatening look. "I'll make you a deal red, you and your friend watch our backs and we'll watch yours."

"You have a deal, I can promise you we won't hurt either of you" Wally turned and climbed back into the front seat.

They drove in a tense silence. The shopping mall slowly coming into view.

Artemis began to stir, catching Zatanna's attention. "Artemis? Artemis can you hear me?" Zatanna asked worry evident in her voice.

"Zatanna?" Artemis asked sitting up and opening her eyes, "Whe-where are we? And-and who are they?!" Artemis asked beginning to panic.

"Artemis, you need to calm down, you hit your head but you're safe now, the black haired kid is Dick and the red head is Wally.

At the mention of their names both boys turned around to wave at the confused girl. "They found us in the street and offered to help us" Zatanna explained.

"How are you feeling?" Wally asked, eyes full of concern for the girl he'd just met.

"Like I've been hit by a truck" Artemis joked, this caused Wally to visibly flinch which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. "Wait, Zatanna you said I hit my head, and now you look really guilty about something" Artemis said pointing to Wally.

"Well...erm...we were driving with the headlights off so we didn't attract any attention and you two ran out of nowhere and I accidentally hit you, I'm so sorry" Wally gushed, looking anywhere but at her.

"Oh...so that's why my head hurts...look ordinarily I'd kick your sorry ass" Artemis joked. "But like you said we ran out of no where, it wasn't your fault. Besides we needed a ride and the company doesn't seem that bad." Artemis blushed looking anywhere but at Wally, causing Zatanna to smirk and send her friend a knowing look.

The four of them pulled into the car park of the mall. It was eerily quiet until a loud blast of gun fire rang out causing Artemis to jump and fall out of the SUV.

She closed her eyes and braced for impact with the hard floor however, it never came. Instead she found herself hitting something soft, warm. What ever it was was holding her up.

Opening her eyes she found herself looking at the flash symbol on Wally's t-shirt. "I..erm..thank you" Artemis said hoping that he didn't notice the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Are you two going to stand there all day or are we going to get inside!" Dick yelled, the sound of gunfire not too far away putting everyone on alert.

Wally grabbed Artemis' hand and ran, Dick and Zatanna just ahead of them.

Upon reaching the mall they saw that the doors were locked, but the glass had been smashed through and now littered the floor.

"After you" Dick look at Zatanna bowing dramatically, "what's wrong? Scared?" Zatanna taunted walking through the doorway.

"So where now?" Artemis asked taking in the damage around her.

"We're going to need supplies. We'll need food and water, basic toiletries, fresh clothes, medical supplies and anything we can use as a weapon" Dick said slipping naturally into the role as leader.

"There's a food court on the upper level, I'm pretty sure there's a chemist on the upper level too. The rest is on this floor" Zatanna said remembering her many times at the mall with Artemis.

"How do you know so much about this place?" Wally asked. "We're from here, well I am. Artemis moved here a few years ago from Gotham."

"Wait...Artemis...Crock?' Dick asked a tone of amazement in his voice, both Dick and Artemis looked as though they were having an epiphany.

"Oh my god...Dick Grayson? Wow you got taller." Artemis asked shocked at the identity of the boy in front of her.

"I thought you were dead...I thought he.." Dick trailed off unable to continue his sentence.

"I'm so sorry I never got in contact with you...I just..I couldn't, no one could know. not after what he did" Artemis said, clenching her fists at the memory.

"How did you end up in Star City?" Dick asked not quite believing that it was really her, his childhood friend.

"Bruce never told you? He set the whole thing up, Oliver Queen took me in and legally adopted me. I started school here and that's when I met Zatanna" Artemis explained.

"I'm so glad you're alive..." before Dick could continue his sentence there was a loud crash in the distance.

"We should split up and gather our supplies, that way we can get out of here faster" Wally suggested.

"Me and Artemis will search the lower level for weapons, you two raid the food court we'll meet you there and gather the rest" Zatanna said full of a new found confidence.

"I don't mean to sound sexist but each of you should split up with each of us, just to be safe" Wally said casting a concerned glance at Artemis.

"Thanks red, but trust me, we can look after ourselves" Artemis bit back a small smirk on her face "we'll meet you at the food court in 20 minutes."

"Artemis?" Artemis turned to see dick nervously scratching the back of his head, "can we talk later?"

Artemis nodded and ran off into the dark after Zatanna.

* * *

"So...that was the infamous Dick Grayson? I was wondering if I'd ever get to meet him" Zatanna said smirking at her best friend. "It's not like that Zee, you know that. He was my best friend when I still lived in Gotham, he helped me deal with my father, with Cameron."

"I guess Wayne never told him that you were still alive, must have been hard on him seeing you after all this time" Zatanna said trying to imagine what it would feel like.

"It's ok to admit it Zee." "Admit what? I have no idea what you're talking about" Zatanna gasped feigning innocence. This caused Artemis to roll her eyes and send her friend a knowing smirk.

"you like him" Artemis said bluntly. "I've just met him. Plus you're one to talk" Zatanna bit back.

"Ok, now I'm confused" Artemis said chuckling at her friends reaction.

"You're the one blushing and making googly eyes at Dicks red headed friend. You never blush, like...ever" this caused both girls to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Ok, ok he's cute, nice body from what I can tell and I like his hair" Artemis admitted still laughing.  
"But honestly Dicks a nice guy, likes to meddle, reminds me a lot like you" Artemis told her friend causing her to blush furiously.

It only took them five minutes to find the gun shop they had been looking for. They found a duffle bag underneath the counter and began loading it with machine guns, hand guns and an incredible amount of ammo.

"Remember how to shoot a gun?" Artemis' voice broke the silence, "you're kidding right?" Zatanna asked sarcastically. "We were the paint ball champions of our dorm, of course I know how to shoot a gun."

The two finished packing the duffle and each tucked a hand gun of their shorts...just incase.

Next they stopped by a sports store. "Keep an eye out for anything we can use as a weapon" Artemis said mainly for her own benefit rather than Zatanna's.

"Look, over there" Zatanna said pointing to a wall full of cricket bats, hockey sticks and golf clubs. "Perfect, let's find a duffle and bag some up"

Whilst looking for a duffle bag Artemis came across green bow and quiver. She loved archery and competed for the college team. she searched for some arrows to fill the quiver and raced back to meet Zatanna.

"I got a bag" Zatanna said holding up a large duffle bag triumphantly. "Look what I found" Artemis squealed excitedly pointing to the bow on her back.

"I don't know about you but I could do with a change of clothes" Zatanna said pulling on her bloody and ripped tank top.

The two made their way to the closest clothes store and slipped inside.

"We should get spare clothes for Dick and Wally too, I'm sure I can guess their sizes" Zatanna said throwing the duffle bag full of weapons to Artemis.

They quietly jogged through the store throwing in spare clothes and shoes for them and the boys.

"Crap we have five minutes to get to the food court" Zatanna exclaimed. "Zatanna wait! did you hear that?" Artemis stiffened at the noise behind them.

That was when they heard a blood curdling feral scream. "RUN!" both girls girls shouted as they dashed for the exit, the zombie not far behind.

"Where do we go?!" Zatanna shouted clearly distraught . "The food court, if it follows us there we have no choice but to attack it and hope for the best" Artemis answered clearly not any better than her friend.

The two raced through the lower level of the shopping mall, heading for the stairs when their way was blocked off by 2 more zombies.

They quickly changed their direction and ran for the escalators, they made it to the food court but there was no sign of Dick or Wally and the creatures were right behind them.

They took the guns out of their shorts and stood back to back ready to defend themselves, out of no where a flash bang grenade hit the floor in front of them.

"Zatanna! Get down, cover your eyes and ears!' Artemis yelled pulling her friend down behind an over turned table.

When they finally looked back over the table they saw a dark skinned boy with light blonde hair, tearing through the creatures with a machete.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" Artemis whisper yelled. "Who ever he is he just saved our asses the least we can do is thank him" Zatanna replied.

Standing up from behind the table, Artemis and Zatanna started to make their way towards the boy.

"Hi, I'm Zatanna and this is Artemis, thank..." "Stay where you are!" the boy shouted now pointing a gun at them "are you infected?!"

"No we're not" Artemis answered keeping her nerve.  
"In that case I apologise. My name is Kaldur, I did not mean to threaten you" the boy said lowering his weapon and reaching to shake hands with the girls.

* * *

"Wow Artemis Queen. Adopted daughter of billionaire Oliver Queen and apparently a long lost friend of yours" Wally said whistling lowly at the end of his sentence.

"So what happened Dick, I've never seen you like that before. It was like you'd seen a ghost."

"It felt that way. We were best friends as children, then when she got a scholarship to Gotham Academy we became even closer. She's family to me...she could use someone like you in her life" Dick spoke softly still upset by seeing his 'dead' best friend.

"I have no idea what you mean" Wally said innocently. "Don't give me that" Dick said smirking at his friend, "You like her I can tell."

"Dude, we just met. She'd think I'm crazy if she could here you."

"Maybe, but give it time. Like I said she needs someone like you."

Dick started to think about all of his memories with the blonde when Wally cut him off, "what happened to her Dick?" Wally's voice was full of concern.

"Her father was abusive, physically and mentally. Her sister ran away when she was young and this caused the abuse to get worse. when I was 15 Bruce got a phone call from commissioner Gordon, I was told that her father had snapped and murdered her and her mother. Apparently that wasn't completely true though, to make all of this even crappier not long before this she started dating this guy..erm..Cameron Mahken. He was just as bad to her as her father was" Dick  
explained Artemis' story and noticed how Wally stiffened up and clenched his fists.

"So...Zatanna huh?" Wally said trying to lighten the mood, he couldn't help laughing at his blushing friend.

With Wally's scary ability to sniff out food the two boys found the food court in no time. At the back of the food court was a 7/11 store, the two quietly slipped inside and began stocking up on supplies.

Throwing various foods that didn't need to be refrigerated and bottles of water into the bag, (with the occasional energy drink thrown in) they left the store and headed along the upper level to the pharmacy to grab some medical supplies.

"I still feel terrible about hitting Artemis with the SUV" Wally thought aloud.

"It was no ones fault, you can make it up to her by patching her head up when we meet back up. I'm sure she'll love the alone time with you" Dick said failing to hide his laughter at his friends red face.

"you're hilarious you know that, look I haven't dated since...well...Linda. And we both know how badly that ended" Wally grimaced.

"She threatened to kill you..." Dick said still laughing.

They slipped inside the pharmacy and began shoving first aid kits into a second back pack. They were just leaving the pharmacy when they heard a loud blood thirsty scream coming from the lower level.

"The girls!" the two shouted before racing towards the food court, they were almost there when they heard more screaming.

"There they are" Wally said throwing his arm in the girls direction.

"We need to get over there now!" Dick whispered dramatically upon seeing the 3 zombies slowly backing Artemis and Zatanna against a wall.

They were about to create a diversion to help the girls escape when they heard Artemis shouting "Zatanna this way! Get down and cover your eyes and ears!"

"Crap, flash bang get down!' Dick whisper yelled dragging Wally down with him.

When they looked back up they saw some dude pointing a gun at the girls and yelling at them to stay away. "They need our help" Wally said frantically already running towards the food court.

Wally reached the girls first with Dick close behind. To everyones surprise he immediately grabbed Artemis' shoulders and pulled her into him.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking down at her blood covered face. He knew it was crazy to have feelings for a girl you've just met, and maybe it was because they were in the middle of a freak infested apocalypse. But he knew what he felt. Feeling a pang of guilt at the dried blood on her forehead he brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm fine Wally" feeling her cheeks heat up she decided the best plan would be to avoid looking at the red head currently holding her. She pulled back and stood by Zatanna giving the girls hand a comforting squeeze.

"This is Kaldur, he just saved our asses" Zatanna said smiling at what she hoped was the new addition to their little survival group.

"we were thinking that maybe he could come with us? He can handle himself with those..those things and it can't hurt right?" Artemis spoke quietly hoping that everyone agreed with her and Zatanna.

"Welcome to the team Kal" Wally beamed as he and Dick stepped forward to shake hands with the newbie.

"Artemis?" Dick called, "can we..maybe talk now?"...


	3. Road Trip

**_Thank you again for reviewing and following :) it's you guys that make me want to continue writing this. I promise more characters will come into it soon. Enjoy ;) _**

* * *

Star City May 23rd

"Artemis?" Dick called, "can we..maybe talk now?"...

* * *

Artemis knew Dick needed to talk to her. Needed to know why his adopted father helped to fake her death, and why everyone had kept it from him. She just couldn't bring herself to talk about it. It hurt too much.

Reluctantly she made her way over to Dick who sat a few tables away from everyone else. "Look Dick, I'm S-" Artemis was cut off by a shrill screaming coming from the lower level of the mall.

"Zombies!" Zatanna yelled running towards Dick and Artemis, Wally and Kaldur in tow. "They're cutting us off from the lower level exits, what do we do now?" Wally cried waving his arms around.

"Wait...Artemis, remember last summer we filmed a music video for those bitchy girls on the roof?" "Zatanna you're a genius!" Artemis said fist bumping her raven haired friend. "We can take the fire stairs down the back of the building, everyone follow us."

Turning on their heels Artemis and Zatanna ran for the far corner of the upper level where the stairs to the roof were located. Hearing the zombies rapidly approaching the group quickened their pace. They reached the service door just in time, with Artemis and Zatanna running through first. Kaldur followed, then finally Dick and Wally.

Wally locked the door from the inside and ran after the group. With a locked door between them and the walking dead the group took a few minutes to catch their breaths.

Wally saw that Artemis was alone standing near the edge of the roof, she appeared to be taking in the sunrise.

He was about to walk over to her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Wally turned to see that the hand on his shoulder was Zatanna's. "She won't admit it, but seeing him again after all of these years, it's-she's hurting.

Let's give them some time to talk" she said pointing towards Dick who was walking towards Artemis.

Wally's face fell at the sight of his best friend and the pretty blonde.

His downcast gaze wasn't lost on Zatanna, who sat down cross legged on the stone floor, patting the space next to her. Wally slumped down next to her and continued to gaze at the blonde.

"She doesn't like him you know" Zatanna said following the read heads gaze towards her friend.

"I mean she does. They used to be really close, but he was like her little brother..from what she's told me anyway" she continued bumping shoulders with him.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but it's ok. She's a Queen, she deserves someone like Dick. I mean she's beautiful, smart... has good taste in friends" Wally said winking at Zatanna.

"What I mean is she's way out of my league" Wally went back to staring at the ground.

"I know we just met you guys. But if you want my honest opinion you're her type, you'd be good for her" Zatanna said placing a hand on Wally's knee.

"You seem smart. You're obviously athletic, funny, sweet..and honestly don't take this the wrong way but you have this nerdy charm. She loves that"

Wally stood up from his position on the floor and brushed himself off, extending a hand out for Zatanna. He helped her up as Kaldur joined them.

* * *

Artemis was lost in her thoughts as she stared at the sunset, she knew Dick was approaching with out turning to look at him.

Dick noticed her playing with the watch on her wrist. "Nervous?"

Artemis turned to look at him, a pang of guilt clamped down on her chest like a vice as her eyes glazed over with tears she had never allowed to fall.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I wanted to but I didn't really have a choice" Artemis looked away unable to continue. Entwining his fingers with hers Dick gave her a small nod to continue. Concern, worry and another emotion that she couldn't place swirled around his blue eyes. "That night, my father he. He killed my mother. He shot her Dick" silent tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"He pointed the gun at me. Told me that she was dead because of me, because I continuously refused to join the family business. I was 16 years old and he wanted me to become a criminal, a thief. He gave me a choice. Join him or die."

Dick gave her hand a soft squeeze, it was his way of letting her know that she's not alone. He's there for her.

"He shot me in the stomach and left me to die...a neighbour heard the gun shots and called the police. I woke up in a hospital bed to be told that I was being adopted by Oliver Queen...I wanted to call you, to tell you that I was ok but Bruce forbid it. I'm so sorry"

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. Her body started to shake violently as she sobbed on the rooftop of the mall, Dick pulled her into him and stood hugging her while she sobbed into his shirt.

* * *

Whilst Artemis was explaining her story to Dick, Zatanna told Wally the same story. It was when she broke down in front of them that Wally snapped.

"I don't care what I have to do, but I promise you, that I'll take care of her. You might think I'm crazy but I can't help but feel something for her. After everything she's been through I'll do everything in my power to make her smile" a look of determination had set itself on Wally's face.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you too" Wally bumped shoulders with Zatanna and gave her a playful smirk. Zatanna bumped him back causing him to fall backwards. "Smooth Wall-man" she taunted as he scrambled to get back up.

After a few minutes Artemis had calmed herself down and her and Dick walked over to join the others. "I hate to come across as bossy, however, I feel it would be best that we leave Star City" Kaldur said calmly.

"Oh before we forget, we packed spare clothes. There should be something for everyone" Zatanna said kicking the duffle bag at her feet.

Deciding to be gentlemen the guys changed on the opposite side of the roof to the Artemis and Zatanna. They had to admit that Zatanna had done a good job at guessing their sizes.

Wally got a long sleeved yellow shirt, red hoodie, blue jeans and red and white nikes. Dick got a blue long sleeved shirt with a black hoodie, black jeans and blue and white nikes.

That left Kaldur with a dark red vest, black hoodie, black jeans and black and white Nikes.

Even though they said they wouldn't look, Dick and Wally just couldn't help it. Kaldur had decided to be a gentleman after all and faced the other way while the other two boys stared at the girls as they changed.

The heat on the roof suddenly became unbearable as Artemis and Zatanna stripped down to their lacy underwear. The only difference between them being Artemis wore dark green and Zatanna dark red.

Zatanna had thought practically when it came to clothing, remembering just how much running they had done in the last few hours.

For Artemis she had picked out light blue tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, a grey hoodie and black soft leather jacket with blue and grey nikes. She wanted her to look her best of course.

For herself she had grabbed a light purple tank top, black hoodie, Black skinny jeans and a black soft leather jacket similar to Artemis' completed with purple and black nikes.

Finally feeling better in clean (and thankfully practical clothes) they gathered their supplies. The girls took the smaller back packs and the guys grabbed the duffle bags and started the descent down the fire escape.

Once everyone was at the bottom, Dick brought up the obvious problem they now had. "Our car is trashed." Everyone turned to look at the now burning black SUV. "Find a new one. Preferably an SUV, they provide us better protection and can take hits better. Shout when you find one" Artemis said already scouting the area for a car to boost.

Around 15 minutes later the group heard a loud whistle coming from an alley way. Following the sound the group found Kaldur standing against a black range rover. "It's perfect Kal" Zatanna said shooing everyone away from the car as Artemis walked up to it.

"Time to do what ever it is that you do" she looked at Artemis who nodded back at her. She began to break into the car using a manicure set that Zatanna had put in one of the backpacks.

The rest of group stood in the alley talking amongst them selves whilst Artemis worked on getting them transportation.

"May I ask what everyone did before this..outbreak" Kaldur asked politely as always.

"Me and Wally were studying at Stanford, Wally was a chemistry major and I was technology major" Dick answered shivering at their last memory of Stanford.

"Me and Artemis were studying at Star City College we were double majors, myself in Drama and Dance and Artemis in Dance and biochemistry. We were also on the gymnastics team." Zatanna's face fell at the memories of how things were before the apocalypse began.

"What about you Kaldur?" Wally asked sensing the change in everyones moods. "I was studying marine biology, here in Star City..." he was about to continue when Artemis cut him off with a loud cheer.

"Yes! I cannot believe that worked!" she started the engine and stood back to admire her handy work. "You did it!" Zatanna exclaimed jumping up and down whilst hugging the blonde.

"Nice work blondie" Kid Flash smirked down at her. In a sudden moment of courage he bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping in the passenger side of the SUV.

Zatanna sent a cheeky wink in her friends direction before sliding into the back of the car after Kaldur.

"Artemis, it's good to have you back" Dick said sliding in after Zatanna and closing the door. Artemis jumped into the drivers seat, closed the door and took off down the road.

"So where exactly are we heading to?" Artemis asked her eyes scanning the street for potential threats.

"The next city along from here is Dakota City, maybe we will have better luck finding some answers there." Kaldur stiffened in his seat thinking of Dakota City and the person he'd left behind years ago.

"Who was she?" Artemis asked noticing the tears in Kaldur's eyes through the mirror.

"How could you tell?" disbelief written on Kaldur's face while Wally and Dick wore faces of shock.

"You can tell us Kal, the way you stiffened up at the mention of the city. You left some one behind" Zatanna said placing a comforting hand on Kaldur's leg.

"It was obvious" Artemis said. "I've seen the look before, it's the look that comes with leaving behind someone you care for"

Artemis never noticed that her grip on the steering wheel had tightened, and that her knuckles were beginning to turn white. That was until Wally placed his hand over one of hers and began to loosen her grip.

"Her name was Raquel Ervin. We were very close before I moved here to study, you will have to forgive me for not giving you more. I am just, worried about her safety."

"have you tried calling her?" Dick asked.

"Many times but there is no signal, the towers must have been taken out. I will do my best to find her once we reach Dakota City. I do not ask any of you to risk your lives to help me, you are doing enough by taking me there."

Kaldur hoped that they would help him, but he could not ask them to share his burden.

"I can't speak for everyone, but I will help you. You did save my life" Artemis looked at him through the mirror, determination clear in her eyes. "I'll help, after all you saved my life too" Zatanna said squeezing Kaldurs leg.

Dick and Wally shared a quick look before Wally answered "we're in too, god knows we'll survive a lot longer together." "Like a team" Dick added. "A team? I like that" Artemis said smiling at Wally.

"So who wants the radio on?" Artemis asked fiddling with the tuning.

They'd been driving for roughly half an hour when Artemis noticed that the three passengers in the back seat had fallen asleep.

* * *

A Highway somewhere near Dakota City - May 24th

"So you're a dance and biochemistry major?" Wally said failing to hide his laughter. "Problem?"

"Nope" Wally popped the p for effect. "It's just an unusual combination, what made you decide to take those subjects?" Wally asked genuinely curious.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Artemis asked avoiding Wally's gaze. "You have my word." "Well, I love science" Artemis blushed at the grin on Wally's face.

"I'd love to be a biochemist, my dream was to work for Star Labs. But dance and gymnastics, they're my passion, they help me to stay calm" Artemis still didn't look at him. She could feel his eyes on her and it felt like he was staring straight through her.

"You probably think I'm a bit of a geek now right?" Artemis said blushing furiously.

"Nah, I'm a chemistry major remember? I think it's- it's cute" Wally's face turned the same colour as his hair as he realised that he'd just called the girl next to him cute.

Gathering the courage to face her he turned to see that Artemis was also blushing, which in his opinion just made her cuter. At least after talking with Zatanna he understood her tough girl exterior.

"So Zee and Dick?" Artemis said, annoyed at herself for how her voice cracked mid sentence. "I give it a few weeks until they're dating" Wally laughed quietly.

For the first time since this stupid apocalypse began Artemis felt safe. She wasn't sure if it was getting away from Star City, the company in the car or his company.

What she did know was that she wanted to get to know this cheesy, nerdy boy next to her. Another thing that she didn't know was that Wally was having the same epiphany.

The two slipped into a comfortable silence, and it wasn't long until Wally fell asleep.

The sun was starting to rise and even amongst all the devastation, Artemis could admire it's beauty. Fiddling with the radio until she found a station, she allowed her self to slip into her thoughts.

"Took a deep breath in the mirror

He didn't like it when I wore high heels

But I do"

When Wally began to wake up he could hear someone singing, or at least he thought he could. Deciding that he wanted to hear more. He kept his eyes shut and his breathing steady, faking sleep.

"Turn the lock and put my headphones on

He always said he didn't get this song

But I do, I do"

It wasn't long until he realised that the voice he could hear was Artemis. It must have been as it was coming from his right.

He never knew she could sing, then again there was a lot he didn't know about this girl. She was a mystery. He liked that about her.

"And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid

I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did"

The lyrics set off a bomb in Wally's head. He started to think about what Zatanna had said to him about Artemis' past.

He couldn't help but feel bad. after all he had the perfect family. Then he remembered about her ex. Anger surged through his body, a protective instinct taking over.

"I've been spending the last eight months

Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end

But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again"

He realised that he wanted to make her feel special and show her that happy endings really do exist. He wanted to be her fresh start. Not wanting to startle her, he pretended to wake up slowly.

When he opened his eyes green eyes met grey. He noticed the dark circles around her eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?" he knew it was a stupid question the moment the words left his lips. "I was out a couple of hours in the car the day you and Dick found us" Wally quickly scanned the area for any signs of danger.

"pull over" "what? We're in the middle of nowhere I can't just stop" Artemis whisper yelled not wanting to wake the others.

"Please Arty just pull over." "Don't call me that and why?" Artemis snapped instantly regretting it. "I-I'm sorry" she stared out of the windscreen exhausted, she just couldn't hold it together anymore.

She pulled over at the side of the road and climbed out of the car. Walking a few meters in front of the car she crumpled to the floor and broke down sobbing into her hands. The memories of destruction flashing before her eyes, the not knowing if her family were safe. It all became too much.

Wally slipped out of the car and walked towards Artemis. He kneeled down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's ok Artemis, no one expects you to be indestructible. I'm here for you"

Artemis pushed him to arms length and looked up at him tears rolling down her cheeks. "For how long?" the hurt in her voice killed him. "How long are we all going to survive this stupid apocalypse?" Not knowing what to say he pulled her back into him and planted a kiss on her forehead. "For the record ever mention this again and I will kick your ass" She said smiling up at him.

Neither of them knew how it happened but the world they knew was over. maybe finding someone to share the end of the world with wasn't such a bad thing.

Back in the car Dick Grayson was watching his best friend try to piece the broken girl back together when he felt the pressure on his shoulder lift.

"What's happening? Have we stopped?" a groggy Zatanna asked. Dick pointed out of the windscreen "Artemis needed a break"

"I-I need to get out of the car" Zatanna said looking at her friend cry through the glass.

Dick slid out of the car and helped Zatanna out. She ran over to Artemis and threw her arms around her and Wally. "Thank you" she mouthed to Wally over the top of Artemis' head.

Wally wasn't sure how much time had passed but he knew they couldn't stay out in the open, they were exposed.

"We should move, we can't stay in the open for too long." He slid one arm under Artemis' knees and another round her back and picked her up. "You need to get some sleep" he told her setting her down on the back seat next to Kaldur.

"I'll drive the next leg" Dick said hopping into the drivers seat, Zatanna shared a look with Wally before climbing into the seat beside Dick.

Wally slid into the back and Artemis repositioned herself so that she was leaning against Wally and closed her eyes. Dakota City would come soon enough, for now all that mattered to Wally was the girl asleep in his lap, and the his best friend and his new friends.

Listening to Dick and Zatanna laughing together and sharing stories of college in the front of the car Wally closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed that :) As always please review the next chapter has been written and is will be uploaded soon depending if people would like me to continue. _**


	4. Enjoy The Little Things

**_To all of the people who have reviewed so far, you're all awesome and you're reviews got me through one hell of a day at University. Starting next week it is finally the Easter holidays :) this means that hopefully I'll be able to update more. However I have large assignments due the week after the holidays and will be working like crazy to finish them over Easter. My plan is to upload a new chapter everyday, I'm not entirely sure that this is possible though so if I do miss a day I apologise. _**

**_Thank you for being so amazing, enjoy the new chapter and as always I don't own Young Justice or ZombieLand._**

* * *

Just outside of Dakota City – May 24th

It had felt like a long journey to Dakota City, and Dick and Zatanna had managed to find a way to amuse themselves. As their 'team mates' as they now like to call them, had fallen asleep they decided to take embarrassing photos of them.

Currently Kaldur was asleep sat in his seat, his head hung forward and his arms sat folded in his lap. As funny as he looked it wasn't enough to cause him hours of misery.

It turned out that Dick and Zatanna really did have a lot in common, for example they were both little trolls. They loved to play jokes and pranks on people. Any opportunity to gather black mail material, they happily took. Artemis and Wally had just supplied them with one of these opportunities.

Wally was sat sideways half leaning against the door and half against the back of the seat. He had one arm over the back of the seat and one around artemis just under hear her breasts.  
In true Wally fashion his head was back against the seat and his mouth was wide open as he breathed heavily. Artemis was also laid sideways using Wally as a pillow. Her head rested against his chest just underneath his neck, he legs were tucked in between his and and she was grasping his arms tightly with both hands.

Zatanna turned in her seat and began snapping pictures on her phone, an evil grin on her face.

"There's a gas station up ahead, will you do me the honour of waking the lazy people in the back up please" Dick asked a grin on his face that rivalled Zatanna's.

"I thought you'd never asked" She teased.

All of a sudden an incredibly loud fog horn sounded throughout the SUV.

"ARGH!" the three that had been asleep in the back shouted bolting upright to asses the treat. In the temporary chaos Wally and Artemis banged heads causing Zatanna to erupt into laughter.

"What the hell Zatanna?" Artemis moaned, attempting to move she noticed that Wally still had his arm around her. "Dick told me to wake you all up" Zatanna smirked as she nodded her head towards Dick. "Blame him"

"Dude!" Wally moaned. "Don't blame me, I asked her to wake you up. I didn't ask her to scare you half to death" the younger boy laughed to himself. "Not cool man" Wally said picking up on his friends bad joke.

"Clearly you're not feeling the aster" Dick joked "We have the world at our feet enjoy it" Zatanna squealed.

Artemis entwined her fingers with Wally's. "They're right you know" she said a mischievous smile on her face, "enjoy it...Wall-man" she teased.

Dick pulled into the gas station and turned off the engine. "Now's a good opportunity to gather anything else we may need" Kaldur said his voice laced with authority. "I will stay here and fill the car up" he volunteered.

"Some one's going to have to stay here and watch Kaldur's back" Dick said as everyone exited the vehicle. "thank you for volunteering Dick" Zatanna danced around him daring him to challenge her. "That leaves me, Zatanna and Wally to raid the shop, join us when you finish up here" Artemis turned and started making her way to the shop when Dick stopped her.

"Are you sure you'll be ok in there?" "We'll be fine, we've got Wally to protect us" she said winking at the red head.

Zatanna threw the duffle bag on the floor at Wally's feet. "Grab a weapon hot shot, we're going in" she said dramatically. She grabbed her bow and quiver made her way towards the entrance, Zatanna grabbed a cricket bat and gave her gun to Wally. "Careful not to hurt yourself red."

The building was a small wooden shack behind the gas pumps. Artemis walked up to the door way and noticed a small bell above the door, she stood ready and waited for Zatanna and Wally.

"So what's the plan" Zatanna asked wielding her cricket bat tightly. "What ever's in there, we draw it out and kill it" Artemis said sounding more confident than she felt. Reaching up with her bow she knocked the bell causing it to ring loudly. "wanna play the hero red?" she teased looking at Wally, her eyes full of mischief.

Before Wally had a chance to respond a zombie came into view at the other end of the shop, it's mouth covered in blood. It growled furiously before launching itself towards them. Artemis nocked an arrow, aimed and fired.

The arrow sliced through the zombies forehead.

They were about to enter the shop when a another one ran screaming towards the door way. "My turn" Zatanna said raising the cricket bat behind her head. Wally and Artemis stepped back raising their weapons just in case.

The zombie launched itself at Zatanna who swung the bat hard. Wally grimaced as the creatures head came clean off with the force of Zatanna's swing.

"How did you two do that?" Wally asked as Artemis dragged him inside. "How did we do what?" Zatanna asked.

"Kill them so easily" Wally said, ashamed at being protected by two females. "It's simple" Artemis replied "Aim for the head, at the end of the day it's them or us" she said nonchalantly.

"How are you so calm? Our whole world changed two days ago" It was obvious that Wally was on edge and not handling the whole thing very well.

"No. You're world changed two days ago" Artemis grabbed Wally's hand and pulled him to the side with her. "Wally our world has been like this for over a week, we had to learn to survive very quickly."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Wally said looking anywhere but at her.

Wally felt quite ashamed about freaking out when these girls had been living this nightmare for longer. "No one knew, they cut off the media feeds and quarantined the city. Obviously some people managed to escape."

"Want to know our secret?" Artemis whispered. Wally's cheeks reddened at their close proximity. "Enjoy the little things." Wally couldn't believe what he was hearing, the secret to staying calm and maintaining sanity was to let loose every so often.

As Dick and Kaldur entered the store they saw Zatanna breaking a glass case with her cricket bat. "What on earth are they doing?" Kaldur asked a shocked looking Wally.

"They're enjoying the little things, apparently it's how they stay calm" Wally answered.

Artemis placed a golf club from the duffle bag in Wally's hand, "try it, we guarantee you'll feel much better." She turned and swung her bow at a mannequin knocking it over. Not wanting too be left out Dick and Kaldur grabbed weapons from the duffle and the three boys joined in.

Dick and Wally had to admit that letting off steam had actually helped, they felt much better. Maybe all they needed to was enjoy the little things that they had left, things like each others company and blowing off steam where no one could stop them.

Looking around the store they decided that it was a good job that it no longer had owners, the place was trashed. There were tourist souvenirs every where, glass all over the floor and not a shelf was left standing.

Wally found a basket full of different sunglasses on the floor, picking out a pair of yellow framed aviators for himself he noticed there was a light blue pair. He picked up the other pair and zipped over to Artemis putting them on for her.

"What are these for?" she asked "Souvenir" he replied sending the girl a cheeky wink before putting on his own pair.

Zatanna noticed the basket and picked out different coloured pairs for herself, Dick and Kaldur. Hers were purple, Dick's red and Kaldur's were black.

It was the middle of the day when the group left the gas station for Dakota City, from here it wouldn't be long until they reached their destination.

As Kaldur drove, Artemis sat in the front seat whilst the other three crammed in the back. "Hey Kaldur?" Artemis asked nervously, "Yes Artemis?" "Could you maybe describe Raquel to us, we all said we'd help you but we can't help if we don't know what she looks like."

"She is a tall girl. She has the same skin colour as me and has short dark brown hair. Her eyes are also a deep brown." As Kaldur described the girl he got lost in his thoughts, his memories of his time with her. "Personality wise she's...not afraid to be truthful, I always liked that about her. She can be a touch..rebellious." He added.

"At least now we know who we're looking for, she sounds great." Zatanna said from the back, she was currently sandwiched in between Dick and Wally.

As they approached Dakota City it looked to be in just as bad shape as Star City. The fires were bigger and a thick black smog engulfed the city.

Driving over the city limits they noticed that there were far more zombies here, they realised very quickly that they would have to stick together and be incredibly careful.

"I am afraid that we cannot go any further my friends, however we have reached Paris Island" Kaldur stated from the drivers seat. "What do you mean Kaldur?" Dick asked,

"The road is blocked, we must go on foot from here." Kaldur was the first to exit the car, the rest followed quickly behind.

In from of them there was was a barricade of cars and a huge iron gate preventing any one from passing.

"This looks like it's been done on purpose, every one arm yourself' Artemis said surveying the area and unconsciously stepping closer to Wally.

The group were suddenly blinded by a bright light.

"Drop your weapons and get down on your knees!" an unidentified female voice shouted "We're not infected!" Wally shouted trying to sound calm.

"On your knees or we shoot!" the voice shouted back.

The five put their weapons on the ground, knelt down and put their hands behind their heads. Once they were on the ground they noticed people started to come into view.

"We will check for ourselves it you are infected, anyone carrying the virus will be shot instantly" the leader of the group said walking up to Artemis who was at the front of the group.

Kneeling down she took a knife from her belt.

"Don't touch her!" Wally yelled at the woman, the blinding light only allowing them to see a silhouette. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut, you're on our turf now this is necessary."

The woman put the knife to Artemis' palm and made a small cut, a dark skinned man with short dreads and a laptop walked over to join her. She pulled artemis' hand over a pad on the laptop and allowed the blood to drip onto the pad, the two did this for every member of the group.

"It's fine to stand up now, none of you are infected." The leader said beginning to walk away from the group.

"Wait! You can't just leave us here" Zatanna shouted at her retreating form.

The woman turned and began to make her way back towards the group when Artemis took in her appearance. The girl was tall, and had short dark hair. She also had a snarky attitude, could this be her?

"Raquel?" Artemis asked nervous of the girl with a knife in her hand."How do you know my name?!" the girl snapped and help the knife up to Artemis' throat causing the group behind them to stiffen.

Kaldur walked up to the two and pushed the womans arm away from Artemis' neck. "Raquel, it is me. Kaldur"

"Follow me. All of you, if you're with Kaldur then I trust you." Raquel said turning and walking away. Raquel led the group to a heavily guarded diner behind the barricade.

"There are various supplies down there" she pointed to the counter "help yourselves, Kaldur can we talk?" Raquel seemed softer when she spoke to Kaldur.

"Come on guys through here, let's give them some space" Zatanna said walking through into the kitchen area.

* * *

Once the group was out of sight Raquel threw her arms around Kaldur's neck. "I'm so glad you're ok, we had reports that Star City was completely gone" the girl said looking up at him.

"I am fine Raquel, I found good company" he answered nodding his head towards the kitchen where his new team was. "I managed to find company too, kind of like a small rebellion hence the barricade."

"I missed you Kal" Raquel looked up at him with watery eyes. "You were my best friend for so long, I didn't know what to do without you. There was always this part of me that wondered what life would have been like if I'd have gone with you" "I missed you too, I also wondered how different things would have been if I had stayed." Kaldur said hugging his friend.

"Don't go, not again. Please...loosing you was an awful feeling, I guess a part of me always wanted something more than what we had" Raquel pleaded looking at her shoes.

"I am sorry Raquel, I never meant to hurt you. However I cannot stay here, I must go with the group...we are, a team now" Kaldur explained "But just because I must leave doesn't mean I want to leave you behind again, come with me. With us" Kaldur put his fingers under her chin, making her look at him.

"But what about the rebels..they need me" "Kaldur, I..." She stood on her toes and kissed him, it took Kaldur a moment to pass through the shock but he responded with just as much enthusiasm.

"What was that for?" Kaldur Asked, before Raquel could answer there was an almighty crash from the kitchen.

They heard Zatanna screaming.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other room the group were checking the weapons that the rebels had gathered behind the counter. Artemis and Zatanna each took a double hand gun holster and attached it to their jeans then sought out the hand guns and ammo to fit.

Dick decided on a shot gun and Wally a machine gun.

In the corner of the room they could hear a small radio broadcasting updates as to the infection. Listening to the radio Dick found a map on top of the counter. "Where to next then gang?" he asked staring at the huge map.

"What's the closest big city?" Zatanna asked walking over to him, "that would be Metropolis." "Guys next stop Metropolis" Zatanna exclaimed excitement all over her face.

Artemis was sat near the radio playing with her watch when Wally sat down next to her. "What's bothering you?" he asked

"Nothing, I'm ok" She answered, still playing with her watch.

Wally put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "Come on Arty you can tell me" "I thought I told you not to call me that" Artemis said smirking. "Well nicknamed me red, so it's only fair"

The blonde laughed and leaned against the red head.

"I'm just listening for any updates on my dad, I figure with him being a billionaire there might be some news if he's alive" Artemis hated feeling vulnerable, the last thing she wanted was pity.

"He'll be ok Artemis, after all no news can be good news right?" Wally's attempt at lightening the mood had worked a little. "Thanks for earlier by the way, I needed that" he told her, smiling at the memories from earlier that day.

"You're welcome, we should do it again some time" Artemis replied laughing quietly.

Slowly the red head reached up and cupped the blondes face with one hand. He began to lean into her and saw that she had closed her eyes when there was what sounded like a small explosion coming from the far end of the room.

"What the hell is that?!" Zatanna screamed.

A huge creature stood in the gaping whole in the wall. It looked like a zombie version of Bane (from batman...duh). It held a huge weapon that was half big ass hammer and half sharp ass axe.

Artemis and Wally leapt to their feet and picked up their guns, as they did that Kaldur and Raquel ran through the doorway.

Dick and Zatanna backed up to where Artemis and Wally were standing. "What do we do now?!" Wally shouted clearly distraught. "We get traught! Or get dead!" Dick said calmly. "Not the time to butcher the English language Dick, but yeah. We got this" Wally laughed now a little calmer.

"Our best option is to spit into two, lure this asshole outside" Raquel said from the doorway "Once outside the rebels will take care of him" she continued. "Raquel, Kaldur get outside. I'll lead that thing away from the wall and Dick, Wally and Zatanna run through the wall." Artemis ordered.

"We'll lure it away" Wally corrected. Artemis wanted to argue but the look on his face told her he wouldn't budge. "Fine, we'll lure it away. We'll be right behind you, I promise" she finished.

"Everyone, go!" Kaldur shouted. Him and Raquel ran back through the front of the shop, Artemis and Wally ran towards the counter causing the creature to step forward and out of the hole in the wall.

As it swung it's hammer at the two of them they leapt over the counter. The hammer crushed a large portion of the counter, leaving the two exposed.  
"Dick, get her out of here. Go now!" Wally shouted at his friend. Dick grabbed Zatanna's hand and ran, all of the creatures attention on Wally and Artemis.

"What now?" Artemis asked. "It can't move when it's swinging the hammer, when it swings we run round it and out through the wall" Artemis listened carefully as Wally explained his plan. "You ready?" he asked entwining his fingers with hers.

The creature pulled back his hammer and swung again. "Run!" Wally yelled pulling Artemis behind him. This time the creature swung sideways with the axe, the two had to duck and roll underneath it to avoid losing their heads.

It took the creature a moment to lift it's axe back up, that was all of the time they needed to exit through the wall. Still hand in hand they ran towards the barricade where the others were waiting with back up.

The creature followed behind them slowly, it had given up on swinging his axe/hammer at them and decided on a new tactic. Raising it's axe above it's head, it lunged forward and let go.

Wally was the first to see the Axe hurtling towards him and Artemis. He pushed her to the ground and laid over her, hoping to protect her. Artemis thought he was crazy, risking his own safety to protect her. No one she knew other than Zee would do something like that.

They could hear the large steps of the creature approaching them, they sounds all blended together as they heard machine gun fire above them. They could hear their friends shouting but neither could move.

After what felt like an eternity the creature fell lifeless a few meters away from them.

Wally pushed himself up onto his arms to take his weight off of the girl beneath him. Looking down at her he felt the need to finish what he had started inside the diner, he dipped his head down about to kiss her when...

"You two can get up now" Dick said wiggling his eyebrows at the two, the sudden noise caused Wally to jump and clumsily bang heads with Artemis. Wally stood up and helped the girl to her feet while she rubbed the red patch now on her forehead. "Smooth Wall-man, smooth" She said walking over to the others.

Raquel waved a young man holding a machine gun over to the group. "This is Virgil, he'll show you to where we keep the convoy, feel free to take what ever vehicle you need and stock up on weapons and supplies" Raquel offered.

"I do not wish to leave you behind again" Kaldur said holding hands with Raquel. "Then don't" she answered, "I like her, she's got attitude" Zatanna Whisper yelled to Artemis "Athena knows we could use more girls in the group" Artemis whispered back.

"You know I never got a chance to answer your question earlier, this time if your leaving I'm leaving too" She said smiling widely at Kaldur. "Obviously if you're team will have me" this was the first time that the group had seen her look unsure of herself.

"I vote yes" Artemis said raising her hand. "She's got my vote" Zatanna said also raising her hand. Dick and Wally nodded at each other before speaking "She has our votes too" Wally said nodding towards Dick.

"Welcome to the team" Dick Said motioning towards the rest of the group dramatically. Raquel put her hand on the side of Kaldur's cheek and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Time to choose your ride" She said sashaying off after Virgil and apparently leaving Kaldur hypnotised.

When Raquel said the rebels had a convoy, she wasn't joking. There were school buses, an ambulance, a couple of taxis and a ridiculous amount of SUV's.

"We're probably going to need two cars" Dick said counting each member of the team. "Choose what ever you like, but this is my personal ride" Raquel said opening the door to a bright yellow hummer.

The rest of the group decided on another black Range Rover as it was practical. They had just finished loading their supplies into their vehicles when they heard one of the rebels speak.

"I know it isn't my place but wouldn't it be safer to spend the night here and leave in the morning?" Virgil asked. "It's their decision" Raquel answered looking to Kaldur for an answer.

"Personally that sounds like a good idea, I'm Drained" Artemis answered looking up at Wally whose hand had somehow found hers.

"She has a point" Wally spoke up, "none of us want to drive at this time. Plus after today, who know's what out there" Wally shuddered at the thought. "So it's settled then" Dick said relieved at not having to travel right now. "We'll grab a few hours here and leave early hours tomorrow"

"Agreed" Kaldur nodded, he then looked down at Raquel "This has been a good day."

With that the group followed Virgil and Raquel to a tent that the rebels had set up for sleeping in. Virgil left quickly and it didn't take Raquel and Kaldur to fall back into their old ways of being together. Dick and Zatanna fell asleep sat up against the side of the tent together and Wally and Artemis were laid on the floor together. Artemis curled into his side and used his arm as a pillow.

"We make one hell of a team" Wally said remembering out thinking the creature from the diner. When she didn't answer Wally looked down at the blonde, she seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

'What's on your mind?" He asked. "I'm wondering if I've gone crazy" she laughed. "Why would you have gone crazy?" he asked her trying to figure out her train of thought.

"I've never trusted anyone in my life before Oliver and Dinah. Somehow I knew I could trust Zee but meeting the rest of our little 'team'. I just wonder when I became so soft, so..."

"Human?" Wally finished for her, "human? Yeah I like that" Artemis smiled up at Wally.

"You should get some sleep, if tomorrow's anything like today then we have quite the journey ahead of us" Wally joked, "Bring it on" Artemis spoke defiantly. "This team that we've created, we can handle it. Good night Wally" Artemis said closing her eyes and nuzzling into Wally's side.

"Goodnight Artemis" It didn't take him to long to fall asleep after that. Even with the chaos of the world around him, all he could hear was her steady breathing.

Somehow it reminded him of home.

* * *

**_I think it's time to introduce some more characters _****_soon :D Stay tuned. _**


	5. Marine

_**I want to thank everyone who's read this so far :) I'm afraid that after this the next chapter might not be up until the weekend. I have a huge sound design essay in soon so my spare time is lacking at the minute. I promise I am continuing this story, enjoy :D**_

_**I don't own Young Justice or ZombieLand.**_

* * *

Paris Island, Dakota City – May 25th

The group woke up to the sounds of utter chaos. Gunshots, screaming the feral growls of the undead. It was a very different scene to the calm tent they remembered falling asleep in.

"If we want to get out of here we need to move now!" Raquel commanded, "they won't open the barricade for long." She grabbed her gun from the floor and raced outside of the tent.

The rest of the team grabbed their weapons and followed quickly behind.

Once outside they could see the rebel that had been helping them, Virgil. He was talking to Raquel next to the hummer.

"Are you sure you can hold down the fort without me?" Raquel asked reluctant to leave. "We can handle anything you know that. If you're going to do this you need to go now!" he said looking towards the Hummer.

"Everyone in the Vehicles now!" Raquel shouted, hoping that they could hear her over the noise.

Artemis climbed into the drivers seat of the black SUV, Wally climbing in the front next to her. Dick and Zatanna jumped in the back, opting to stay close to their friends.

As Raquel climbed into the drivers seat of the yellow hummer Kaldur followed and climbed in the other side. She pulled up next to the SUV.

"Artemis where exactly are we going?" "We're heading towards Metropolis" Artemis yelled through the open window. "Got it. We're only going to have a minute at most when they open the barricade, be ready." Raquel pulled her car in front of the SUV.

"Barricade opening in, 3.2.1!" Virgil shouted. The barricade swung open allowing Raquel and Artemis to drive off, tyres screeching.

As they left Dakota City behind the Zatanna and Artemis found suspicious of the rebel camp in the city. "Why were there rebels in Dakota City?" Zatanna asked curiously

"That's been bothering me too, the face that she called them rebels not survivors" Artemis said keeping an eye on the car in front.

"If this was just a straight forward epidemic why would there be a rebellion?" Dick asked from the back seat.

"You guys think there's more to this?" Wally asked looking at Artemis.

"Something just isn't right, the outbreak seemed to start in Star City. Home of one of the best genetic research labs in the world. Can that really be just coincidence" Artemis said now ashamed of her dream of wanting to work for Star Labs.

Wally seeing her unease placed a calming hand on her leg.

"I think you might be onto something" Dick looking at his phone. "According the internet there was a story posted in the Daily Planet about some unethical tests on marines, the journalist died shortly after the story went public" he continued.

"The Daily Planets in Metropolis right? How about we pay it a visit?" A mischievous smile had formed on Zatanna's face at her new plan.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other vehicle...

"Something troubles you" Kaldur stated looking at his female companion.

"You always could tell when something was wrong" Raquel smiled at the old memories she had of herself and Kaldur.

"I'm sorry Kal, but I have my own reasons for going to Metropolis. I don't expect you're little group to get involved but it's important." Some people would mistake Raquel's defensive attitude as bitchiness. Kaldur however knew her better, it was a defence mechanism. She used it to distance her self from people, used it to keep strangers away.

"My team would be much more willing to help if you told them what it is that is bothering you. They're a strong team, I have witnessed that for myself." Kaldur finished entwining his fingers with hers.

"Ok, I guess they would find out eventually anyway. Back in Dakota we believed that this virus was created by a company based in Star City" She explained.

"That would explain why it hit Star City the hardest" Kaldur said remembering the horrors he'd witnessed there.

"There was a story published in a Metropolis news paper that suggested that this company were conducting unethical experiments on humans. We think that something went wrong creating the virus, the journalist who published the story later died in a suspicious car accident." Once Raquel had finished explaining she simply waited for Kaldur's reaction.

"We must tell the rest of the team, I believe that they will be eager to help."

The rest of the journey to Metropolis was spent in nervous silence. Everyone too on edge, too alert. No one really knew what to think. Could this disaster really be man made? Would someone really be cruel enough to have purposefully unleashed it on the world?

The team needed answers and they all knew that Metropolis could be the place to find them.

Suddenly the car in from stopped dead in its tracks, causing Artemis to slam the brakes on to avoid hitting it. Everyone quickly climbed out of the the car to see what had caused Raquel to stop in the middle of the road.

"The British are coming! The British are coming!"

The team could hear a man shouting up ahead, they walked up to meet Raquel and Kaldur. They saw a man running towards them waving his arms frantically, every so often looking behind him.

The mans words made no sense to the team until they saw that the man was being chased by a vicious looking British Bulldog, the dog was wearing a union flag collar and had blood oozing out of its mouth.

Raquel raised her gun and shot the rabid animal, she then turned and pointed the gun at the man. "Stay where you are! We need to ensure that you are not infected!" She yelled.

"So who's going?" Raquel finished looking back at the group.

Artemis stepped forward and began walking towards the man. When she got up close the man looked normal enough, she reasoned that the black circles around his eyes were just a sign of fatigue.

As she checked the man over she noticed that there was blood on his left sleeve, slowly rolling his sleeve up she staggered back at what she saw.

His left arm was a yellow/green colour and the veins looked black, it was worse around the bite mark.

"Everyone stay back" Artemis said nervously edging back towards her friends. "He has a bite mark on his arm, he's infected." The man suddenly dropped onto his knees and began to convulse violently.

When the man looked up his eyes were blood shot and blood started to drip from one of his eyes.

He lunged towards the group and nearly caught Artemis, she was barely able to side step the man. Wally reacted the quickest, he grabbed a shotgun out of the nearest car and shot the man. He was about to shoot again when the man crumpled to the floor and stopped moving.

"It's not safe for us to stay here, besides we're nearly at Metropolis" Dick said catching the attention of the group. Everyone turned and started to walk back to the vehicles.

As everyone climbed into their respective cars Wally pulled Artemis aside. "Are you ok? Did he touch you?" the red head asked searching the blondes arms for marks. "Wally calm down, I'm ok I swear. He didn't touch me, thank you for watching my back" she stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before climbing back into the drivers seat.

* * *

The journey to Metropolis was a relatively short one.

Kaldur and Raquel drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, whilst in the other car...

"You know Wally, we may be in the middle of an apocalypse but the rules haven't changed" Dick said leaning in between the two front seats a devilish grin on his face. "What on earth are you talking about?" Wally asked, nervous to hear the answer.

"If you like a girl, you still have to ask her out" Dick said winking at the red head. Wally stiffened in his seat, completely lost for words.

Zatanna couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing, Artemis looked over at Wally to see that he was blushing furiously and sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Something that she noticed he did when he was nervous.

To spare him further embarrassment Artemis spoke up. "So Dick, when are you going to ask Zatanna out?" This caused Zatanna who was still laughing to start coughing and spluttering in the back.

Dick remained stunned into silence by the blondes question. "That's what I thought" she said winking at Wally. That was when he realised that she'd done that for him, to make him feel a little better.

"Thanks" he mouthed to her, a small smile gracing his lips at the smile on the girls face. To busy trolling each other, the group hadn't noticed the scene around them.

Raquel slowed the car to a stop, Artemis following suit behind her.

"Welcome to Metropolis" Zatanna exclaimed sarcastically. Dick let out a low whistle, "this place looks like crap."

"It's been a while since I've been here but if I remember correctly the Daily Planet's only a few blocks away." Dick said looking around trying to remember the way.

"Our best bet is to stick to the shadows, weave between the buildings." Zatanna said looking to Artemis for back up with her plan. "She's right. The alleyways only have two exits we can create a bottle neck effect if attacked, it'll work to our advantage." Artemis waited patiently for the reaction of the group.

"We'd be sitting ducks in an alleyway" Raquel stepped forward to challenge the girls. "You need to trust us, we didn't survive in Star City for as long as we did by sticking to the streets. Arm your selves we're moving." Artemis and Zatanna grabbed their weapons out of the car and slipped into the nearest alley way.

Wally and Dick followed close behind them Raquel and Kaldur eventually joining them.

Dick led the way seen as he knew where the building they were looking for was located, so far they were lucky and hadn't run into any trouble.

"For a huge city this place seems like a ghost town" Wally broke the silence. "There are reports of different cities that are apparently free from infection, majority of people probably took off. That's why we went to Star City" Dick answered.

The mood changed as the huge sky scarper of the Daily Planet came into view.

As they approached the front of the building they saw Walkers (as Raquel liked to call them) feasting on corpses and blocking their path. Desperate to avoid confrontation the group snuck round the back of the building.

"What now?" Zatanna asked as they entered the back of the building, the building was so dark that they could see barely see one meter ahead of them. "This place is huge, it's probably best to split up." Artemis said trying to find everyone in the darkness.

"Ow, what the hell?" Artemis asked rubbing her now sore nose. "Artemis is that you?" Wally said reaching out with his hands. Before Artemis could answer she felt a hand grab her back side, "what the hell Wally?" Artemis whisper yelled at the unsuspecting red head.

"I swear it wasn't me" he whispered back taking her hand in his. "I had to find you somehow" Zatanna laughed, we've been friends long enough for me to be able to identify your butt."

"We should split into two teams of three, one will search this floor the others the next floor up" Kaldur said as calm as ever. "I'm staying with Zatanna" Artemis said grabbing her friends hand. "I'm guessing from the grip on my hand that Wally's coming with us" she laughed.

"That leaves me, Raquel and Kaldur." Dick said optimistically. "We'll take this floor, you guys take the upper floor" Raquel said motioning to the stairs.

As Artemis, Wally and Zatanna headed upstairs. Dick, Kaldur and Raquel started to investigate the lower floor.

"This is you're mission Raquel, what do you need us to do?" Kaldur asked the rebel. "Ooh mission, I like that" Dick said following behind the two.

"We need to check the desks and computers for a password into the database, otherwise we came here for nothing" Raquel said glumly. "That's where I come in" Dick said a small smirk on his face. "I'm good with computers, I'll hack the data base in minutes max"

Kaldur and Raquel looked at the younger boy with surprise at his hidden talent.

"Get on it, the two of us will check the computers for anything else of use." Raquel pulled Kaldur away as Dick sat at the main computer, ready to get to work.

It wasn't long until Dick hacked through the newspapers security systems and was searching the database for anything related to the outbreak.

Some of the images were horrifying, as he scrolled down he came across an encrypted file.

The file was named project 'Super Soldier'.

The encryption on the file was good, but Dick was better. In no time at all Dick had full access to the file. Scrolling through the file he came across videos of the experiments, there was what appeared to be a marine strapped to a chair in the middle of a bunker.

A scientist appeared in the shot and injected the marine with some green serum. For a moment nothing happened, then all hell broke loose. The marine began to scream and convulse. Wildly thrashing about in the chair.

The marine broke free of his restraints and launched himself at the scientist, tearing into his arm as he attempted to defend himself. As the video became more disturbing Dick had to stop watching.

He downloaded the video files to a flash drive he had found lying on the desk, he then printed out everything that there was in the file and pocketed the flash drive.

As he was collecting the documents Kaldur and Raquel entered the small booth.

"The computers were wiped, we couldn't find a single bit of information on the outbreak" Raquel explained looking downcast at the lack of results. "Did you find anything friend?" Kaldur asked putting his hand on Raquel's shoulder.

"Actually I did, I found an encrypted file called Project Super Soldier. I managed to hack it and found all of this" he handed the documents to Kaldur. "Nice job boy wonder" Raquel said sending Dick a mock salute. "Guys! Get up here!" they heard shouting from upstairs.

Artemis, Wally and Zatanna slowly made their way up the staircase. Artemis and Zatanna lead the way hand guns drawn, just in case. "What are we looking for?" Wally asked quietly. "Anything I guess, news stories or survivors" Zatanna replied turning the sharp corner. Gun ready.

As they were approaching the top of the stairs they heard a muffled bang. "It's coming from one of the rooms down the hall. I'll take the left side, Zatanna you check the right and Wally...watch our backs" Artemis ordered aiming a cheeky wink at the baffled red head.

"Watching" Wally said winking back, he took the gun from the back of his jeans and followed them onto the hallway.

One by one they checked each of the doors on either side of the hallway. As they approached the last couple of doors Artemis heard a muffled whimpering. "This rooms clear too" Zatanna said walking out of the last room on the right.

Artemis approached the last doorway on the left slowly, Wally right behind her. Walking into the room she looked around, careful not to trip over anything. "I think I found something" Artemis whispered. There was an office booth in the back corner of the room, as she approached it the whimpers got louder.

When Artemis turned the corner something hard barrelled into her head on. Who or what ever it was had managed to knock her down and take her gun in a matter of seconds.

"Drop the gun!" Wally and Zatanna shouted.

"It's not smart to give out orders when there's a gun pointed at your friends head." the man replied. He was a tall, well built man with short black hair. In this light that was all they could make out.

"Who are you?" he said calmly looking down at Artemis for answers. On her knees she put both hands behind her head before replying. "We're a small group of survivors" Artemis replied, somehow managing to keep a calm exterior. "Look. We're not here to hurt you, we're here looking for answers. Will you please put the gun down?" Wally asked concerned for Artemis. He knew it was stupid but he really wished he'd have asked her out back in the car.

"Are any of you infected?" the stranger asked, an air of authority surrounded him.

"No, we've all been tested and are all infection free" Zatanna answered lowering her weapon. Wally saw what she was doing and copied her.

The stranger looked satisfied with the answers he had received and helped Artemis to her feet, he gave her the gun back. "Sorry" he mumbled. The strange man told them as he walked to the corner of the room, leaving the group to share confused looks with each other. He returned a few seconds, a small red headed girl in a light pink dress hid behind him.

"Hi, I'm Megan Morse" the girl said stepping in front of the young man. "This is my boyfriend, Connor Kent" She said pointing to the moody guy behind her.

"Got some moves there Kent" Artemis said rubbing her sore shoulder, "Sorry" Connor said looking sheepish.

"What are you both doing up here anyway?" Zatanna asked, "I work here, Connor came here to find me" Megan said. "So what do you do?" Wally asked Connor, "I'm a marine, we were brought back from overseas to help clear up the infection. I'm lucky that I found Megan in time" he said looking down at the girl next to him.

"I'll go get the guys" Wally said, as he turned towards the door a hand on his arm stopped him. "Wally? Be careful, we still don't know if we're safe here" Artemis said letting go of his arm. Wally nodded at her before running off.

"Guys! Get up here!" Wally shouted from the stairs. A moment later Dick, Kaldur and Raquel had gathered at the bottom of the stairs.

"We found some survivors upstairs" Wally said nodded his head in the direction he had just come from. The three of them followed Wally back to where Artemis and Zatanna were.

As they walked into the room they found Artemis stood there stiff and unable to move as Megan hugged her forcefully. "It's so good to meet people who aren't trying to kill me" she said optimistically. Her next victim was Zatanna as she pulled her into another forceful hug. Connor stiffened as the group walked back into the room.

"It's ok, they're with us. You can trust them" Zatanna said peeling the girl off of her.

"My name is Kaldur, this is Raquel and Dick" Kaldur introduced himself and pointed to both Raquel and Dick.

"What are you all doing here?" Connor asked bluntly. "We're searching for answers about the outbreak, we found some research downstairs to suggest that the virus is man made." Raquel explained, this seemed to strike a nerve with Connor.

"Those assholes at Star Labs did this!" he yelled. "they have a secret facility called Cadmus, they were testing some sick serum on good men. Men I fought along side. All of them now dead." "Connor calm down, we're on you're side" Artemis reminded him. "Why do you need to know about Star Labs?!" Connor yelled again.

"I come from a rebellion in Dakota City, we're going to destroy Star Labs and it's secret facility" Raquel answered calmly. She stepped forward towards Connor and extended her hand.

"There's room for two more" she offered, unsure as to if the couple would join them.

Connor looked at Megan who gave a brief nod of her head. "Count us in."

"Is it safe for us to stay here for the night?" Kaldur asked politely. "I checked the whole building earlier, it's clear" Connor replied. "We shall all stay here tonight, we leave in the morning" Kaldur informed the group before taking a seat on the floor.

"Artemis, can I talk to you for a second?" Wally asked, running his hand through his hair nervously. "Sure" she replied stepping outside the room after him.

"Look I know you'll probably think I'm insane, but in the last 24 hours I've watched someone put a gun to your head and a knife to your throat." he started to talk but his throat constricted at the memories.

"What I'm trying to say is, I don't know how long we all have and the end of the world kind of puts things into perspective for you." the red head rambled on talking quickly. "Wally. Slow down, you're babbling" Artemis said laughing to herself. She found his nervousness oddly adorable.

"I realise that we don't know each other all that well, but I was wondering if maybe you'dliketogooutwithme?" Miraculously Artemis had managed to make out what he'd said to her, she stood looking at him with shock.

Seeing her shocked face Wally was about to walk back into the room, embarrassed at being turned down by the blonde. As he moved he was shocked when Artemis grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. Standing on her toes she leaned into him and kissed him.

It took Wally a moment to respond, but eventually he responded just as enthusiastically, circling his arms around her waist he pulled her closer to him. Her hands found his way into his hair as they deepened the kiss.

After what felt like an eternity, (a good one of course) the two broke apart breathless.

Wally was about to speak when he heard Dick clapping sarcastically from the doorway. "It's about time wall-man" Dick teased. Wally ignored him and looked down at Artemis. "I'll take that as a yes then" he joked, nervous as to if she actually wanted to go out with him.

"I'll go out with you on one condition" Artemis said running her hands down his torso, "Anything beautiful" Wally replied. "Don't get yourself killed" he chuckled at her request, it was so typical of her to be afraid of loosing the people around her.

He pulled her into another hug while Zatanna peeked around Dick to see what was going on. "What's happening Dick?" Zatanna asked "Wally finally grew a pair and asked Artemis out" Dick replied still laughing at his friend.

A moment later the group were back inside and getting ready to rest for the night. "We should probably take it in turns to keep watch" Connor said bringing everyone back to reality. "Dick and I will take the first watch" Zatanna said poking Dick in the ribs.

"It's settled then, wake me up in a few hours and me and Artemis will take the next watch" Wally said pulling Artemis down next to him on the floor.

"I suggest that we all get some rest now" Kaldur said.

"Tomorrow's going to be one hell of a day."

* * *

**_Sorry again at the delay for the next chapter, hope you enjoyed this one :) _**


	6. Welcome to Happy Harbour

_**I am so sorry that this one was late, I'm afraid they're all going to be a little later than planned from now until the end. I'm now working on composing for a movie so things are mental. **_

**_I hope that this chapter is worth the wait, there's only a few chapters left :) _**

**_Thank you to everyone who is reading this, to every one who has reviewed,followed and added this to their favourites. You all rock! _**

**_I don't own Young Justice or ZombieLand...Enjoy ;) _**

* * *

"Tomorrow's going to be one hell of a day."...

The Daily Planet, Metropolis May 26th

The eight young adults slept peacefully, and were surprisingly undisturbed throughout the night. A good night's sleep seemed to be rare these days.

Connor stirred, beginning to wake. Over night he had forgotten the events of the day that had just passed. Seeing that there were now six other people in the room he jumped to his feet and began to shout. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

The shouting came as a shock to the team and they were all awake and on their feet in a matter of seconds. "Dude relax, you met us yesterday. We're the good guys remember?" Wally recapped stepping forward, "Liar!" Connor stepped forward and punched Wally in the face.

"Back down" Artemis growled stepping in front of Wally protectively. "Connor!" Megan shouted. "It's the truth, they're here to help us" She gently grabbed the marines arm and lowered it.

"It is true my friend. We are here to help you both" Kaldur spoke as the voice of reason, this caused Connor to stand down.

A tense silence had fallen upon the group when the hiss of static caught everyone's attention. "Hello?" Can anyone hear me? My name is Virgil Hawkins. I'm leading the rebellion in Dakota City, can anyone hear me?"

Looking at the radio in the corner of the room Raquel got an idea "Connor, is that thing a two way? Will he be able to hear us?" "He should be able to hear us, it's a standard issue marine core radio" Connor said bringing the radio into the middle of the room.

"Virgil, Virgil can you hear me? This is Raquel Ervin. Please can anybody hear me?" "Raquel? Thank god it's you, I have news" Virgil started. "The whole teams here, plus a few new members. Go ahead" Raquel replied.

"Reports have been coming in from rebels in Happy Harbour Rhode Island. They think they've found the new base of operations for Star Labs Super Soldier project." This caught everyone's attention. "What where?" Connor asked aggressively. "There's an old hollowed out mountain, it used to be used by the FBI but it's been abandoned for years until the last few weeks.

As Connor jotted down the coordinates for the mountain Dick slipped off to attempt to contact his father.

The phone rang in his ear for an agonizingly long time. "Hello? Dick is that you?" a panicked voice asked. "Dad it's me, I-I'm ok. Where are you? Are you ok?" Dick asked rushing the words down the phone.

"Calm down, I'm fine. Gotham City has been shut off from the outside world. It's completely infection free, myself and Alfred are fine." Bruce calmly explained to his son. "When the infection began to make news I contacted my friends and brought them all here, Barry Allen, his wife Iris and their son Bart are here. Oliver and Dinah Queen are here with Roy and one of of Oliver's friends, a Giovanni Zatara is here too. We're all ok" Bruce hoped that this news would calm his panicked son down.

"Wait Oliver Queen is there? Wally and I found Artemis and her friend Zatanna in Star City" dick explained. "Giovanni is Zatanna's father. Thank you Dick I'll let everyone here know that they're children are safe, come back to Gotham asap." Bruce said before Dick hung up the phone.

Wally walked up to Dick in the hallway. "Dude is everything ok? We're moving on to Happy Harbour now" Wally said resting a hand on his friends shoulder. "Yeah I got through to Bruce, him and Alfred are safe. They're at Wayne manor with you're aunt and uncle, Oliver queen and Zatanna's father."

"Thank god they're ok" Wally said finally breathing a sigh of relief that his aunt and uncle were ok. "We should go tell the others" Dick began to walk back towards the group.

"Zatanna? Artemis?" Dick asked nervously as he approached the group. "What's wrong Dick?" Artemis asked anxious for what the younger boy had to say. "I managed to get in touch with Bruce, You're father, Dinah and Roy are at the mansion, they're safe." He explained.

Artemis stepped forward and hugged him tightly, "thank you so much" she whispered shakily into his shoulder.

"Zatanna? Is you're father Giovanni Zatara?" Dick asked. "Yeah, why? What's wrong?" the girl started to panic. "Nothing, nothing's wrong. He's at the mansion too." Zatanna lunged forward giving Dick a bone crushing hug. "Thank you" she said quietly before stepping back and pulling him into a kiss.

"Well it's about time" Artemis laughed as her best friend's face turned bright red. "He was taking too long" Zatanna pouted at Dick. Dick stood next to Zatanna and took her hand in his as Raquel began to speak.

"If we're really going to do this we will need another supply run" she said looking at their dwindling supplies. "It may sound silly, but there are loads of celebrity houses not far from here...they might have stuff" Megan said nervously, afraid of what people would think of her suggestion.

"It's a good plan" Connor said looking down at his girlfriend. "They're pretty much the only places that haven't been raided because of the security systems" Connor explained to the group.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Zatanna exclaimed "I've always wanted to meet some one famous, besides your dad Artemis" she giggled and looked at her friend. The blonde rolled her eyes at that last part. "It'll be too dangerous on foot" Connor said bringing focus back to the group. "We have vehicles not far from here" Kaldur told him, "they shouldn't be that difficult to get to" Dick added.

The group gathered what they had left and took off towards the SUV's.

* * *

Upon reaching their mini convoy, Raquel let Connor drive the hummer with herself, Megan and Kaldur as passengers. Dick drove the other vehicle with Zatanna, Artemis and Wally.

"I wonder who's house we'll end up at" Zatanna said leaning through the gap into the back of the car. "Please be Channing Tatum or Ryan Goslin" she muttered under her breath. "Erm Zatanna? You know we all heard that" Artemis told her friend, amused at her reaction.

"Oops, I mean they're cute but you're cuter" the girl said attempting to sweet talk Dick. 25 minutes later and Zatanna had finally got Dick back on her side after her earlier slip up.

Dick slowed down as the car in front pulled into a drive way.

The group got out of the cars and made their way to the big majestic gates, the gates had a big A S on them.

"The reason these homes haven't been looted yet is because no one can get through the security to even get inside" Connor grumbled, "I could probably break through the gate."

"Wait no" Dick rushed, "those gates will provide us with great protection, give me a minute with the keypad." Dick walked over the security keypad and pulled the front off, looking at the wires he unplugged a couple of wires and the gate sprung to life. "We're in" he said sending the group a cheeky smirk.

The house was huge, like mansion huge. Lavish marble and expensive looking artwork lined the halls. "When was the last time anyone had a cookie?" Wally asked randomly.

Everyone stopped and stared at him wide eyed...

"Really a cookie?" Artemis asked chuckling at her boyfriend's random question. "Think about it, when was the last time any of you had some chocolate chip melt in the mouth goodness?" Wally asked again.

"Come to think of it dude it's been a while, I wouldn't mind a cookie" Dick said grinning at his friend, he had always admired the way that Wally was so full of energy and life. Even through the worst times he managed to pull it together.

"I'll make it a personal mission of mine to find the last box of cookies on Earth!" Wally exclaimed dramatically. This earned him an eye roll from Artemis and Zatanna and hysterical laughter from Dick and Raquel, while everyone else looked on with confused faces.

"Seen as right now you're stomachs doing all the thinking you stay here and look for food we can take on the road, the rest of us should split up and explore the house for anything else of use" Artemis said walking out of the room with Zatanna and Dick.

"We'll stay and help you" Megan said cheerily to Wally. "I guess the two of us will go explore" Raquel said gesturing to Kaldur.

As Wally, Megan and Connor began to raid the kitchen cupboards Wally caught sight of a picture frame on the kitchen counter. "Dude, no way..." "What?" Connor grumbled "I know who's house we're in" Wally said excitement noticeable in his voice.

"This is Arnold Schwarzenegger's house!" Wally held up the picture triumphantly. "Who?" Megan asked timidly, Wally's moment was officially ruined.

"You don't know who Arnold Schwarzenegger is? He's one of the biggest action stars like ever! He was the terminator!" Wally waved his arms around frantically while Connor chuckled at his actions.

"This place has to have a TV and a copy of the movie somewhere" Wally Said walking quickly out of the room, Megan and Connor right behind him. It didn't take them very long to find a private home theatre.

Wally found a copy of the terminator and put it on, explaining the story line in vivid detail to Megan, Connor sat behind still trying to hide his laughter as the movie began.

Artemis, Dick and Zatanna had found one of the many living rooms in the house. Zatanna was bouncing on the couch, Dick was playing with the sound system and Artemis was playing mini golf on a novelty mini put put course.

The tree of them completely unaware of what was coming down the hallway towards them.

Zatanna suddenly stopped bouncing on the couch. "Do either of you hear that?" she asked quietly. "It sounds like humming" Artemis said a confused expression on her face.

Before Dick had a chance to say anything Arnold Schwarzenegger staggered through into the room. Face green and corpse like, groaning terribly as he made his way towards the three of them.

Artemis swung at him with the golf club hitting him in the arm. "Ow!" the zombie cried. "Wait! Don't hit him again" Zatanna yelled, "Zombies can't talk" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm not a zombie" Arnie groaned. "Then why the hell do you look like one?" Artemis asked shocked at what was happening before her.

"It's the only way to leave the mansion. If you look and act like one of them they leave you alone" he replied. "Really?" Dick asked. "Yah, I just saw Bruce Willis and Channing Tatum on the golf course" the former mr universe replied.

"Damn. Channing Tatum's a zombie" Zatanna said pouting at the news. "Look I'm a huge fan" Artemis started "any chance you can throw one of your famous quotes at us?" she finished looking sheepishly at the floor. "Haha no problem kid" the man laughed.

"Get to ze choppa!" Arnie shouted.

This caught the attention of Raquel and Kaldur who raced into the room. "What's going on?!" Raquel shouted as she took in the scene before her. "We found Arnold Schwarzenegger" Dick Said happily. "He looks like a zombie but he's not" Zatanna added.

"Guys you know what would be really cool?" Dick said "there's this guy with us that is super edgy. We should totally play a prank on him..."

The four of them gathered round to listen to Dick's plan to scare the crap out of Wally.

* * *

Megan, Connor and Wally were still sat in the home theatre watching the Terminator, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen next.

As the rest of the group stood out of sight giggling at what was about to happen Arnie staggered into the theatre groaning loudly. The three unsuspecting victims whipped their heads round and took in the sight before them.

The terminator was stumbling his way towards the as a zombie, this could not be happening. Megan hid behind Connor, Wally screamed like a girl and Connor whipped out his gun.

"Connor stop!" Artemis shouted from the door way as the rest of the group ran into the room.

**BANG!**  
it was too late, in the panic Connor had whipped out his gun and shot Arnie in the chest. The wounded star staggered backwards and collapsed into one of the many chairs.

"Damn, you just shot Arnold Schwarzenegger" Raquel said looking at the gaping hole on the movie stars chest.

Arnie beckoned for the group to get closer. "How bad is it?" he asked Artemis who was knelt down next to his chair. "Erm..I don't think we'll be able to fix it" she replied trying to remain light hearted. "Any regrets?" Dick asked him, "Junior maybe" Arnie replied chuckling at his old work.

"Any last words?" Zatanna asked as his eyes started to close. "I'll be back!" he said menacingly before slumping back into the chair.

"I think it is best that we pack up and move out" Kaldur said reprising his role as leader, "what ever's happening in Happy Harbour is serious. We're the only ones close enough to put a stop to it" Raquel added.

The group walked back to the kitchen to collect the food supplies and hand held radios that they had gathered before making their way to their vehicles.

* * *

They split up into the same two groups of Wally, Dick, Zatanna and Artemis in one car and Kaldur, Raquel, Megan and Connor in the other for the ride to Happy Harbour.

The mood had taken a serious turn as they awaited the horrors to come when they reached Star Labs secret facility.

Sensing the shift in mood Artemis attempted to lighten the mood. "So Wally, do you always scream like a girl?" she asked sarcastically. She glanced towards the drivers seat and caught the blush on the red heads cheeks.

"Haha very funny" he said pushing her shoulder lightly. "Who knew you were a big Arnold Schwarzenegger fan" he teased. "Eyes on the road romeo" she warned a small smile on her face.

"Zatanna?" Dick asked quietly, "what's wrong Dick?" she asked seeing the younger boy fidgeting in the seat next to her.

"Look, this might be inappropriate but, either Raquel's being really over dramatic or this little mission she's got us on is going to be dangerous." He looked her in the eye before continuing. "It's just, if anything goes wrong I don't want to have any regrets" he said taking her hand in his.

"Zatanna will you be my girlfriend? I promise that if we live through this I'll go where ever you want." There was a tense silence for a moment before Zatanna replied. She put her hand on the back of Dick's head and pulled him down meeting his lips half way with hers.

Wally wolf whistled from the drivers seat whilst Artemis laughed quietly next to him. "I'll take that as a yes" Dick said breathlessly as the two broke apart.

Meanwhile in the other car...

"Raquel if we are to continue with this mission we need to know the truth" Kaldur said looking at her from the drivers seat. "Is this going to be dangerous?" he asked.

"I won't lie Kaldur, this is more than likely going to be incredibly dangerous and I make no guarantees that we'll all make it out." She stared out of the window preparing for him to tell her that this was as far as they went.

"Connor, Megan now that you know the risks do you wish to continue?" Kaldur asked the two passengers in the back. They exchanged looks for a moment before Connor spoke. "We're still in, those assholes need to pay" Connor said clenching his fist.

"Raquel radio Artemis, they need to know the risks too" Kaldur said continuing to lead his new team efficiently.

The radio came to life with a static buzz before Raquel spoke. "Artemis this is Raquel, come in Artemis." A moment later the radio came to life again.

"This is Artemis, what's up Raquel?" "Kaldur asked me to radio, you guys need to know that this mission is an incredibly dangerous one. I can't guarantee your safety, there is time for you to back out if you wish too" Raquel said praying that they stick with them.

Artemis looked around the car, Wally, Dick and Zatanna all nodded at her. "We're in" She replied before the radio went silence once more. "Looks like everyone's still in" Raquel told Kaldur, thankful that these strangers who were quickly becoming her friends had agreed to help her.

"So say we actually survive the next 48 hours of our lives, what then?" Zatanna asked leaning in between the two front seats. "All of our parents are at Bruce's mansion, and according to Bruce Gotham City is infection free" Dick answered squeezing her hand gently. "looks like we're all going to Gotham, try and move on and rebuild our lives there" Artemis said looking towards Wally.

Wally took one hand off the steering wheel and entwined his fingers with hers. "When we go to Gotham we go together" he said looking her in the eye. "When we get to Gotham we stay together, if you still want that" Wally looked nervous now, as he waited for Artemis' reply. "What do you say Zatanna should we stick with these guys when we get to Gotham?" she sent Wally a cheeky wink and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Zatanna replied smiling at Dick.

The rest of the journey to happy harbour passed quickly, everyone filled with anticipation and nerves at what lay ahead. Trying to imagine what kind of place they were willingly walking into.

As the group pulled into Happy Harbour they could see the mountain looming over the town. The Group exited the vehicles and gathered around Raquel to formulate a plan.

"According to the rebels we must go on foot from here, there is an entrance to underground tunnels that will take us to the mountain under the pier." Raquel said surveying everyone's reactions.

"As far as security goes we'll need a hacker to get past the electrical systems and a damn good lock pick to get us inside." Kaldur continued the to explain the plan.

"I'm your hacker" Dick said looking pleased with himself, "I know a few dirty tricks when it comes to breaking and entering" Artemis admitted "Do we even want to know why?" Connor asked. "My family are...different, yeah let's go with that" Artemis answered.

"Once inside apparently there's two tunnels, both leading to separate labs. From there they meet back in a main hall. We'll split into two teams and meet in the hall destroying everything alone the way." Once Raquel was finished explaining the plan she began to walk back towards the cars.

"Arm yourselves. Guns, grenades...what ever the hell you can find. No matter the cost we're getting any survivors out of there!" she yelled so everyone could hear her.

Thankfully Arnold Schwarzenegger had a damn cool armoury in his mansion, full of souvenirs from old movies. Every one took a utility belt and began to fill it with ammo, flash bang grenades and explosive charges.

Zatanna found a katana and attached it to her belt, Artemis did the same with a pair of sais she had found. Wally and Dick too a machine gun each and everyone carried a pair of hand guns.

Connor chose a shot gun for it's power and Megan took a baseball bat. Raquel choose dual machine guns and Kaldur opted for his machetes.

They began to walk through the empty burning streets towards the pier, unlike Metropolis they stuck to the streets and killed anything they came across. The group froze as they heard a feral scream, a zombie ran from one of the empty buildings straight towards them.

Megan stepped forward her bat raised and ready, she held her breath and willed herself to keep her nerve until the freak came into range. As the zombie lunged at her she swung the bat viscously, the swing took the creatures head clean off and the body landed at her feet.

"Go Megan!" Zatanna and Artemis shouted as they stared at the girl in shock. "How the hell did you do that?" Wally asked utterly surprised that the little lady had such a big swing.

"I played baseball in high school" she replied, as if that explained everything.

"We need to keep moving" Kaldur spoke loudly, the tension had gotten to everyone that much was obvious. Zatanna and Artemis were coping the best as they had lived this hell the longest out of the group. Connor was on edge with anticipation at getting his hands on the people who had murdered his fellow marines, and Megan was nervous about what Connor would do.

Dick and Wally were coping pretty well thanks to Artemis and Zatanna and Kaldur seemed to have kept his level headedness, but Raquel...she was a different story. The girl was almost feral, rage flowed off of her in waves and this disturbed the rest of the group.

"Ow" Megan whimpered, this caused everyone to turn around. Megan had tripped over some rubble and hurt her ankle, the group stopped and Connor helped his girlfriend to her feet.

"We have to keep moving!" Raquel yelled impatiently "Raquel, Megan is hurt. We need to take a look at her ankle and give her five minutes to rest it" Artemis said calmly, it was obvious to the rest of the group that she had tried to diffuse the situation.

"We don't have time for that!" Raquel yelled back "If she can't continue then we leave her!"

"No." Artemis said bluntly, she gave Megan and Connor a reassuring look and continued. "We don't go anywhere without her, we're a team and we stick together no matter what."

As Artemis finished what she was saying Raquel lunged at her knocking them both down to the floor. Raquel had Artemis pinned to the rubble on the floor, her forearm against the blondes neck. Artemis struggled beneath her eventually shoving the angry girl off of her.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Zatanna yelled moving to stand next to Artemis. Wally moved and stood in front of the two girls and Dick stood next to Zatanna, Raquel and snapped and they didn't want to take any chances.

"They took my father!" Raquel yelled, this stunned the group into silence...

"Raquel why did you keep this from us?" Kaldur asked calmly placing a hand on the girls shoulder. "I thought that if you knew you wouldn't help me, that you'd tell me he was already dead and there's nothing I can do...that's what everyone else did" she answered looking anywhere but at the group.

"Raquel did we truly seem so shallow?" Kaldur asked, "I couldn't take the risk, all anyone else ever gave me was rejection" she whispered  
.

"We'll help you get him back Raquel and Connor, we'll make them pay for what they've done but Megan needs medical attention" Artemis said calmly stepping forward. Raquel nodded at Artemis who began to ruffle through the duffle bags looking for one of the first aid kits. "Artemis?" Raquel asked sheepishly, "I-I'm sorry I attacked you" she said looking at the floor.

"It's ok, just know that next time..I'll end you" Artemis said winking at the girl and lightening the mood. She quickly found a first aid kit and walked over to Megan who was sat on one of the bags, Connor and Wally sat with her.

Wally began to feel around Megan's ankle for any signs of a break. "Does it hurt when I do this?" Wally asked moving the girls ankle in a circle, "It's a little sore but it doesn't really hurt" Megan answered. "That's good, you're ankles not broken just sprained" he told her.

Artemis bent down in front of Megan and opened the first aid kit, "You're ankle needs wrapping, would you mind if I did it?" Artemis asked her, not completely sure if the girl felt that comfortable around her. "It's fine, I like you" Megan replied as smiled widely at her.

"Wally? Can you find a bottle of water please?" Artemis asked him passing him some pain killers from the first aid kit. "Sure thing beautiful" he replied before he zipped off to search the bags.

He returned a minute later with a bottle of water in one hand and the pain killers in the other.

"Take these, they'll take the edge off" he said handing the water and the pills to Megan. "Are you ok?" Wally asked as he knelt down in front of Artemis as she finished strapping Megan's ankle.

"I'm fine, it's easy to let our emotions get the better of us at the minute. I'm sure she never meant to hurt me" she replied. Wally reached forward and pulled the girl into a big hug.

"Get a room you two!" Dick shouted laughing at the couple.

The group sat down and went over the plan again before they packed everything back up and set off towards the mountain again.

When they reached the pier they realised that the mountain was huge, and that to get in they'd have to cross water underneath the pier. "So what now?" Connor asked, "We can't exactly swim it" Megan added.

"There's a small boat at the bottom of the pier" Kaldur pointed out "We shall take that."

One by one they climbed into the small speed boat, The men were gentlemen and helped the ladies into the boat. Connor climbed in last and started the engine. Slowly they made their way towards the entrance, they killed the engine as they approached the tunnel.

Once inside the tunnel they all got out of the boat and onto the dirt track. The tunnel ahead of them was pitch black and split into two.

"Everyone remembers their teams?" Raquel asked as she took out her flash light. Everyone nodded at her as they each took out their own flash lights. "Teams split up, keep in radio contact and check in every 10 minutes" Kaldur told every one before they split up and began to walk down their assigned tunnels.

Everything was tense and uneasy as they walked further into the darkness.

Further towards horrors that they couldn't imagine...

* * *

_**Hope you liked it ;) Stay tuned for chapter 7. All hell's going to break loose. **_


	7. It Had To Be A Clown

_**I'm sorry about the wait. Enjoy :D **_

**_I STILL don't own Young Justice or ZombieLand._**

* * *

Star Labs Secret Facility, Happy Harbour. May 26th

Artemis and Zatanna lead the way down the dark tunnel. Their flash lights in one hand and their hand guns in the other, prepared and ready for trouble.

"Stay on alert, keep your guns draw and please don't accidentally shoot us" Artemis said as she turned her head to check on the two guys behind her. "Got it" they both laughed. "Nervous?" Zatanna asked laughing nervously, "you have no idea" Artemis replied her hands visibly shook causing the light from her flash light to bounce.

Wally walked up behind Artemis and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Every one stop for a minute" he said, he turned Artemis around to face him whilst Zatanna kept her gun pointed in front of the group.

"We'll get through this, together. We're a team" he pulled her into him and just held her while she calmed her breathing. Artemis pulled back first. "Thanks Wally, I needed that" she put the hand holding the flash light on the back of his head and pulled him down to meet her lips.

Artemis pulled away leaving Wally both breathless and speechless. "I feel calmer already" she smirked turning back around, gun raised as she walked with Zatanna.

They continued down the tunnel that never seemed to end. The darkness swallowed them whole and the smell of damp and rotting flesh consumed their senses.

Large rats scurried around them and other than their own breathing and footsteps the only sounds were off water droplets as they hit stone and frightened rats.

They had been walking in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally they saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel. "Everybody ready?" Artemis asked nervous tension in her voice.

Wally walked up behind her and she turned to face him. "Remember the four of us, together. We've got this" he smiled the cheeky lop sided smile that made her heart melt.

Zatanna walked up to Dick, a mischievous grin on her face. She pulled him into a kiss as the their friends looked on in shock. Again.

"Zatanna! Put the poor defenceless boy down" Artemis joked. Artemis and Zatanna burst out laughing. "Sorry" She giggled "he'll get used to it eventually" she said as she winked at him.

"I can definitely get used to this" Dick joked with Wally.

* * *

In the other tunnel...

"Why is so personal for you Connor?" Raquel asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"The journalist, that uncovered the story. She was my step mother. Plus the marines they've been using to test the new drug, some of them were my friends." Connor answered, Megan tightened the grip on his hand.

"I am sorry my friend, we did not know" Kaldur apologised politely. "It's fine Kal, she didn't die in that accident. They took her to cover up the truth, I believe she's here somewhere" "They might be keeping her with my dad" Raquel answered optimistically.

Megan screamed as a large rat ran past her leg. Everyone spun around to face Megan guns draw and ready to fire. "What happened friend?" Kaldur asked as he lowered his weapon.

"I'm sorry a rat made me jump" Megan answered an embarrassed blush crept onto her cheeks. Connor pulled Megan closer to him as the group kept walking towards the labs.

A small light appeared at the end of the tunnel. Everyone in the group minus Megan aimed their weapons ahead and cautiously exited the tunnel.

The room that they had stepped into was a very large stone chamber, jagged rock lined the walls. It was damp and dimly lit with an over powering smell of death.

In the centre of the room was a clear booth a few metres wide on all sides.

Kaldur walked to the edge of the booth to look closer at the shape inside.

In the middle of the booth sat a chair with an old corpse slumped forward the restraints being the only thing that kept him in the chair. "He appears to have been shot in the head" Kaldur stated as the rest of the small group joined him at the glass. "Looks like he turned first" Connor added.

"Connor I'm sorry" Megan said as she took his large hand in her smaller one.

"Everyone look around they must be keeping prisoners somewhere" Raquel ordered, clearly frustrated at their lack of discovery.

They split up and searched the large room, Kaldur and Raquel tried to hack the computer console in the room for information. Connor and Megan ventured into the next chamber which was identical to the first.

As the two approached the chamber Connor noticed that the door to the glass chamber was open. He also noticed that the chamber was empty. "Get behind me" Connor growled, as Megan scurried behind him he began to back the both of them into the chamber.

This way if anything attacked them there was only one way it could come from, and Connor was prepared.

Back in the first chamber Kaldur and Raquel were searching the console with no luck. "Where the hell are they?!" Raquel yelled as she slammed a hand down on the console. In her rage Raquel never heard the footsteps that approached her and Kaldur from behind.

It was too late as hard metal collided with the backs of their heads and they fell limp against the console. The two men dragged the unconscious bodies away through a third door that had previously gone unnoticed.

On the floor the radio that had been held by Raquel crackled to life. "This is Beta squad checking in, Alpha do you copy" Artemis' voice could be heard over the radio. "Alpha squad we have a serious problem" Artemis continued.

* * *

The four walked closer to the dim light at the end of the tunnel, Artemis motioned for her and Zatanna to go in a check the room. With a wave of her hand Artemis stepped into the light and aimed right, Zatanna did the same and aimed left. "Clear" both girls said together.

The room looked identical to the one that Kaldur's group had stumbled across in the other tunnel. This time in the secure glass chamber lay a mass of bodies, human bodies just left to rot in the cell.

"What the hell is this place?" Artemis asked disbelief evident in her voice. "I'm not so sure I want to find out" Zatanna answered "agreed" Dick and Wally added as they stepped towards the chamber.

"So what now?" Wally asked from the back of the group. "Well, there's another door presumably to another room to search and there's this computer console to search. Who want's what?" Artemis answered.

"Zatanna and I will take the other room" Dick answered quickly. Zatanna rolled her eyes at him and allowed him to drag her towards the door way. "Meet back here in five" she said to Artemis and Wally before she disappeared through the doorway.

Once inside the other chamber they saw an identical glass chamber to that in the first room, the difference was that this had people in it. People who were alive and still seemed to be human.

"Oh my god" Zatanna gasped as they approached the chamber, before Dick could answer there was a sharp pain on the back of his skull. It all went black. Zatanna turned to see who had attacked Dick when a cold hard object hit her in the side of the head, she gave in to consciousness quickly.

The bound people in the booth stared at the bodies with despair and pity, neither wanting to know what the mad scientists had planned for them.

Artemis and Wally were scanning the computer console in the first room but quickly became frustrated at the lack of useful information. "Maybe we should see if Dick and Zatanna are having more luck" Wally suggested as he ran a hand through his flame coloured locks.

"Sounds like a plan" Artemis answered smiling at him, "it's also time to check in" she added as she checked her watch.

Artemis hit the button on the side of the radio and it came to life. "This is Beta squad checking in, Alpha do you copy" There was no immediate reply from Alpha but that didn't mean that something was wrong. Artemis tried to reassure herself as she and Wally entered the second chamber. "Alpha squad we have a serious problem" Artemis continued as she stared at the blood on the floor...

"Artemis? Artemis talk to me...Artemis!" Wally yelled, this snapped Artemis out of her panic. "I-I'm sorry, where are Zatanna and Dick?" She asked, ashamed at the way her voice shook. "I don't know, they're not here" Wally started as he tucked his gun into the back of his jeans. "These people are alive" he continued approaching the door of the glass chamber.

Artemis had been so freaked out by the blood on the floor that she hadn't noticed that there were even people in there. "Are either of you infected?" Wally asked gently not wanting to scare the two apparent hostages. "N-no, we're infection free" The woman replied shakily.

"Take us with you, I know the layout of this facility I can get us all out" The man said confidently. He was a well built man with dark skin and a deep voice.

"Did you see what happened to our friends?" Artemis asked as she approached the chamber. "Two men came up behind them and hit them in the back of the head with a crowbar. They dragged them through that door" The smaller woman answered as she pointed at the door in the back of the room.

"So what shall we call you both?" Wally asked a lopsided grin on his face, "My name is Augustus, this is Lois." Augustus said gesturing first at himself then at the young woman. "I'll try and radio Raquel again, maybe we'll get a reply this time" Artemis said, she turned and walked away from the chamber. "Alpha squad this is Beta, come in Alpha Squad."

"This is Alpha, we have a problem" Connor answered through the radio. "What's the problem Alpha?" Artemis asked worried. "We have lost Kaldur and Raquel, they seem to have been taken" Connor replied. "There's only one way out of here, we need to meet back up soon" Connor said an air of authority to his tone.

"I agree, we've lost Zatanna and Dick too." Artemis said glumly through the radio "They also appear to have been taken, we do have some good news though. We found two hostages, both are safe and unharmed" She finished. "What are there names?" Connor asked impatiently, "Augustus and Lois" Artemis replied, she could hear the hope in Connor's voice.

"Thank god" she heard Connor mumble through the radio. "Can you do me a favour?" he asked her, "Sure, Con. Anything" Artemis replied. "Let Lois know that me and Megan are ok and we'll see her soon" He said a new tone of happiness in his voice.

"Of course, see you on the other side" Artemis added before the radio went dead.

Artemis walked back over towards Wally and pulled out her gun checking it was loaded.

"We need to leave, Connor and Megan will meet us where this tunnel ends. There's some bad news though. Kaldur and Raquel are also missing" Artemis explained to Wally.

"Wait. Raquel?" Augustus asked "Raquel Ervin, she's come here looking for her father" Wally explained to the hopeful man. "I'm her father" Augustus told him. "What's this about her going missing?" He asked frantically. "When we got here we split into two teams to explore the tunnels, it seems that they took two members from each team" Artemis explained her eyes set on the floor as she finished.

"We'll get them all back" Wally said, he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "Lois?" Artemis said sounding unsure of herself, "What's wrong?" Lois asked nervously. "Connor wanted me to tell you that him and Megan are both ok and we'll see them soon." Relief swept over the woman's face.

"Let's move" Wally said as he opened the door for the two hostages to leave with them.

They walked silently through the door and down the short dark tunnel. Augustus led the way with Artemis by his side to protect him. Wally and Lois followed closely behind with Wally protecting Lois.

It was long until the came to the end of the tunnel and saw that two tunnels merged back into one. They could see 2 shadows at the end waiting for them.

"Connor!" Lois gasped, she ran forward towards him. He scooped her up into a big hug. Once Connor put Lois down she pulled Megan into a bone crushing hug, "Thank god you're both ok" She cried as she hugged Megan tighter.

"We need to hurry, who know's what they're doing with the others" Connor said bringing everyone back to reality. Artemis stiffened at this, worried for her friends safety. Wally saw how Artemis had reacted and pulled her into a hug, as she regained her composure he stroked the back of her neck soothingly to calm her down.

"They're tough, remember that" he whispered down to her.

The group exited through the door at the end of the main tunnel and found themselves in a large white room, the colour combined with the bright lights was blinding. It took the group a moment to adjust to the stark contrast of the room.

"Congratulations for making it this far. I'm afraid this is as far as you go." A voice boomed from above them. All of a sudden the floor began to rumble. A series of ten large tubes rose from the floor at the other end of the room.

Four of these tubes were occupied by Dick, Zatanna, Kaldur and Raquel. They banged on the walls of the tubes and shouted at whoever the voice belonged to, the tubes must have been soundproof as none of the group could hear what they were saying.

"What have you done to them?!" Connors voice raised causing the people around him to tense up.

"Nothing yet" the voice replied before falling silent. A door slipped open at the end of the room and a small army of walkers entered the room. The group found the control displayed by the walkers off, it was like they could think better, Like they were learning.

"What are those collars for?" Megan whispered quietly. They figured out quickly that the collars were in control not the zombies, they were the only things that prevented them from attacking. "You're friends are our new test subjects, will you come willingly?" The voice boomed again.

"We will never surrender to you, you sick psycho!" Connor yelled he was full blown angry now. "Then you are of no use to us" the voice stated calmly before cutting off. The Collars all let out a loud beep before the zombies attacked.

"Get behind us!" Artemis shouted at Lois and Augustus who quickly complied. Connor, Artemis and Wally became the front line and only defence against the zombies. The three of them were actually winning when Wally froze.

"What the hell West?!" Artemis shouted as Wally stopped firing. Still firing Artemis followed his line of site into the crowd of Zombies advancing on them. "Oh, that..." Artemis said her voice breaking.

Artemis and Connor finished taking out the zombies and now there was only one left standing, but this thing was huge. "It had to be a clown" Wally mumbled, rather ashamed of his fear of clowns. The clown began to stomp towards the group, it got significantly closer with each step.

"We have to do something" Artemis said as she backed away from the thing. "I have a plan, but I'm gonna need someone to distract that thing" Connor said as he rummaged through his utility belt.

"I'm going to need a few minutes to work" Connor added. Artemis snuck a glance at Wally, the poor guy looked terrified. "I've got the distraction" Artemis growled as she prepared herself to do something truly stupid.

She reloaded her hand gun and pulled out her second hand gun. "Be ready" she growled.

Artemis set off towards the clown sprinting. "What the hell are you doing?!" Wally yelled as he realised what she was doing. "Improvising!" she yelled back.

Zatanna banged on the glass of her tube desperate to stop her best friend before she got herself killed. As the clown got closer Artemis slipped down and skidded through the space between the clown's legs.

She put some distance between herself and the clown and opened fire. The creature did not take very kindly to this and turned slowly, it let out a feral scream before it began to stomp towards her.

"Anytime now Connor!" Artemis yelled as she reloaded her guns. "I need more time" Connor shouted. "I don't have more time, I've got about a minute tops before this thing rips me apart!" Artemis shouted back having finally lost her cool.

"It's ready" Connor exclaimed, "Wally, get her out of there" he ordered. Wally didn't need to be told twice, he took off running towards Artemis.

Connor threw the newly made dirty bomb at the zombie clown, as the clown caught fire Wally Launched himself at Artemis. They rolled a few time before they came to a stop in front of the tubes. Wally was on top of Artemis his arms prevented him from crushing her.

"Thank you, you just saved my..." Artemis was cut off by a horrific scream that ripped itself from the monsters throat. The thing dropped to it's knees still screaming.

Suddenly a loud alarm began to shriek through the big hall, all of the lights shut off and were replaced by a dim red light. The tubes behind Wally and Artemis opened and the people inside stumbled out of the tubes and towards the remaining survivors.

"Raquel!" Augustus exclaimed as he ran towards her. "Dad!" Augustus pulled her into a tight hug.

"Artemis!" Zatanna yelled as she jumped on Wally and Artemis who were still in their position on the floor. "God Zee for such a little lady you weight a ton" Wally joked, Zatanna pushed Wally off of Artemis and piled onto her best friend. "Glad you're ok Zee, but can you please get off of me" Artemis joked as she attempted to break out of the stupidly tight hug.

Zatanna got up off the floor and Wally held out his hand and helped Artemis to her feet.

"This isn't over" Connor said startling everyone. "We still need to find who ever's behind this and stop them" he finished. "We already know that just being here is dangerous, speak now if you wish to leave we will not think less of you" Kaldur added to what Connor had said.

"We're in" Artemis and Zatanna stepped forward hand in hand. "That means you're stuck with us too" Dick joked as him and Wally stepped up beside their girlfriends. "You already know that Connor and I are in" Megan said as she took Connor's hand.

"You're going to need us too, we're the only one's who know the layout of this place. We're your way out" Augustus said as he looked at Raquel.

"Looks like we're all in" Wally said, "and no more suicidal distractions" he added looking at Artemis.

Suddenly the room was plunged into complete darkness and the sirens stopped. "Everyone stick together and be ready for anything" Kaldur ordered.

Little did they know they could use all the luck they could get...

* * *

_**Enjoy the cliff hanger. I Hoped you enjoyed it and I hope to have chapter Eight up soon. Please review.**_


	8. Boom!

_**Chapter eight is finally here! So sorry for the wait, I hope this is worth it. Enjoy ladies and gents ;)**_

_**I don't own Young Justice or ZombieLand.**_

* * *

Star Labs Secret Facility, Happy Harbour. May 27th

It was just past midnight on May 27th when the group had freed their friends and taken down the weird zombie clown. Kaldur had warned them of the dangers to come and made sure that everyone who went on did it willingly.

"Where do we start?" Zatanna asked. "There's only one other way out of this room" Augustus said as he pointed to a keypad on the wall behind the tubes. "That door leads out to a long hall way with a series of labs on either side. Beyond that is the main office, who ever is behind all of this should be there." He continued.

"We'll set charges in each of the labs and the main office, this place must be destroyed." Connor said as he clenched his fists. "Were you the only two hostages?" Artemis asked Lois. "I think so, they only took us in the first place because we knew too much." Lois answered.

"We have another problem, how do we get through that door without a code." Raquel asked, "have you forgotten who's in this group?" Dick asked a cheeky smirk on his face. "Even if you get past the key pad every door has two locking systems an electrical key pad and an actual key" Augustus said a look of defeat on his face.

"We've got this covered" Dick as him and Artemis stepped forward. Dick started on the key pad and Artemis pulled a mini manicure kit out of her utility belt and got to work on the lock.

"We're in" the two said happily as the door swung open. "You're like James Bond and Honey Ryder" Zatanna said giggling. "I'm quite flattered about that, what about you 'mis?" Dick said smiling widely. "I'll take that as a complement too" Artemis said as she winked at Wally.

Taking their guns out Artemis and Dick led the way guns and flash lights raised, with Augustus navigating from behind. Connor and Kaldur brought up the rear with everyone else in between.

"The labs are along this corridor" Augustus said "Does everyone have charges on them?" Raquel asked. Everyone nodded after they checked their utility belts. "Good let's light these bastards up, keep your detonators safe inside your belts until we're all clear of the facility" Raquel explained.

"There are four labs, split into teams of two and set you're charges" Kaldur instructed as he gave explosives to Augustus.

"For the teams of two seen as Dick and Artemis will be breaking into the labs they will be a team. Wally and Zatanna you will be team two, Kaldur and I will be team three, Connor and Megan team four and Augustus and Lois will be team five." Raquel instructed.

Dick and Artemis lead the way as the began to break into the individual labs each of the teams rushing in after them to set their charges.

Wally and Zatanna set their charges first "team two's charges are set" Wally said seriously as him and Zatanna exited the lab. "Team three's charges have been set" Kaldur said as him and Raquel exited their lab.

"Team four's charges have been set" Connor said as him and Megan appeared beside the first two groups. "Team five's charges are ready" Augustus said as him and Lois exited their lab. "Team one's charges are set" Artemis said as her and Dick joined the group.

"We need to get out of here quickly" Dick said, this reminded everyone of the urgency of the situation.

The group walked in their teams through the winding corridors, guns drawn and ready. As the offices came into sight Augustus spoke, "Who ever we come across, be cautious. I've seen these people at work, they will not show any mercy towards you."

His words hit home with everyone in the group just how dangerous the mission was. "We need to check these rooms, split off into your teams and take an office each. Team one take the main office" Kaldur ordered.

"Be careful" Wally said, concern on his face as he watched Artemis and Dick go. "Clear!" team two shouted from their office. "Clear here too" team five shouted, "nothing in here" team three said "clear here too" team four said as they joined the others.

"Guys you really need to see this!" Artemis shouted. As the rest of the group raced towards the main office a horrible shriek was heard as Dick and Artemis were thrown violently threw the wall of the office. "Artemis! Dick!" Wally shouted as he raced towards his best friend and his girlfriend.

As the dust from the debris started to clear Raquel saw something, some creature. "What the hell was that?!" Raquel panicked. "My friends are you ok?" Kaldur asked as he knelt down next to Dick and Artemis, Wally and Zatanna at their sides.

"Dick, I'm not dreaming you saw that too right?" Artemis asked her voice shaky. "I saw it too, what ever the hell that thing was" he answered just as shaken up as Artemis. "What did you see?" Kaldur asked them calmly. "It was huge, like a huge zombie man but he had this gun as an arm and he looked disgusting." Artemis flinched as she recalled the creatures appearance. "He had on a black trench coat too" Dick added.

"Did either of you see where he went?" Kaldur asked again "no" the two answered at the same time. "Sorry Kal" Artemis said as Wally helped her and Dick to their feet. "Do not be sorry, we will find it." Kaldur told them.

Back on their feet Dick and Artemis led the way through the gaping hole in the wall. The room was massive, with a large desk that was now cracked in two in the middle of the room. "And I thought my room was bad" Wally said while Dick let out a low whistle at the destruction.

"God this place is a mess, I never really noticed the first time we came in" Artemis said as she took in the state of the room. "To be fair the first time we came in here we were thrown through a wall within seconds of entering" Dick replied as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Everyone look around, there must be an exit somewhere" Raquel ordered as the rest of the group entered the room.

"How's your shoulder?" Artemis asked Dick, "Probably as bad as yours" Dick replied as he sent her a knowing look. "Touche" she said as Wally walked up to them. "How are you guys feeling?" he asked as took Artemis' hand in his larger one.

"I think we're ok, sore shoulders from hitting the wall but other than that we're fine" Dick answered for the two of them. "You sure you're ok beautiful?" Wally asked Artemis, "I'm fine Wally, like Dick said just a sore shoulder" she answered.

"I found it!" Megan exclaimed excitedly, as she pulled a book on the bookcase backwards. This caused the wall to slide open. "Well that's not cliché bad guy at all" Zatanna said as she rolled her eyes and walked to stand beside Dick.

The team regrouped and stood and stared into the darkness of the tunnel in front of them. "Is anyone else getting as sick of these stupid tunnels as I am?" Zatanna asked as she momentarily lost her cool.

"You don't really expect us to follow that thing do you?" Lois asked, her face showed her fear. "We will protect you" Kaldur told the woman as Connor stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're safe with us"

"So who's going first?" Raquel asked, she looked less confident than she had when they had arrived. "I will" Connor growled "We've got you're back" Wally said as him and Artemis moved to stand beside the marine and his girlfriend.

"Raquel and I will guard the rear alongside Augustus and Lois" Kaldur said calmly. Connor went through the tunnel first his gun raised ready for anything, Megan walked beside Artemis with Artemis protecting the both of them.

Wally, Dick and Zatanna walked close behind them with Augustus and Lois as Kaldur and Raquel brought up the rear.

Connor's flash light flickered casting an eerie shadow further down the tunnel, Artemis thought fast and pulled hers out of her utility belt. When she shone the light in front the group they saw what appeared to be a zombified marine racing towards them.

Two shots rang out loudly through the tunnel and the zombie fell to the floor. The shots had been so loud to behind Connor that Megan and Artemis had fallen to their knees clutching the sides of their heads in pain.

"Connor stay focused on what is ahead of us we'll help Artemis and Megan" Wally said as he helped his girlfriend up off of the floor. Dick helped Megan up and together they checked the two over for any sign of a burst eardrum.  
"They're both ok" Dick said, this caused the others to let out breaths that they didn't know they had been holding. "We need to keep moving, we're sitting ducks in this tunnel" Zatanna said a reminder of the crappy hell that the group had gotten themselves into.

"I swear you're a magnet for trouble" Wally said as he caught up with Artemis and winked at her a lopsided grin on his face. "I've been told" Artemis replied as she glanced at Wally both of their guns and flash lights still raised in anticipation.

The group continued in a tense silence until Connor held a hand up to stop everyone. "What's wrong?" Megan asked nervously from behind him. "Can anyone else hear that?" Connor asked quietly, "I can" Artemis replied stepping up beside Connor.

Kaldur and Raquel turned to defend the group from the back, just in case. A feral growl could be heard as it echoed through the tunnel, everyone's hairs stood up on the back of their necks.

"You ready?" Connor asked as he looked down at Artemis beside him, "Wally can you hold this please?" Wally took the flash light from Artemis and held it steady. Artemis took out her second handgun and looked up at Connor. "Ready" She said as he nodded down at her.

The growls got steadily louder and there was a ear piercing scream as a small army of jacked up zombies ran directly towards them. "Remember guys, get traught or get dead" Dick said as he took out his gun and stepped in front of Zatanna.

"Thanks Dick, we'll try to remember that" Connor joked as the zombies got closer. "Sure you can do this short stuff?" Connor joked as Artemis took the safety off of her guns and steadied herself. As Artemis looked up at Connor he noticed a steely determination in her stormy grey eyes.

"It's them or us" She said emotionlessly, "Wait until they get closer, we stand a better chance of hitting them" Connor whispered not wanting to panic the people behind him.

The zombies got closer and closer, "fire" Connor whispered to the blonde beside him.

Artemis and Connor opened fire on the walkers, hitting their targets flawlessly. The marine and the heiress side by side, as they protected the only people they had left. The bodies piled up on the floor as the zombies numbers dwindled quickly. "I need to reload cover me" Connor said Artemis continued to fire rapidly until the click of her guns told her she needed to reload too.

"I'm out too" Artemis said, she could see the panic begin to set in on her friends faces. "Wally I need your gun" Artemis commanded as Connor reloaded. Wally wasted no time and threw artemis his hand gun, just in time.

Artemis turned sharply and fired the weapon, the final walker in the tunnel landed inches from her feet. "Nice shot Queen" Connor joked "that was way too close" Artemis replied. "Everyone move out" Connor ordered.

* * *

They continued to follow the tunnel until they came to a dimly lit grey room, upon further inspection it was obvious that they were stood in a Laboratory. The room was large and stainless steel was everywhere tables, glass chambers and tables were everywhere.

"Anybody else feel that something isn't right here?" Wally asked subconsciously moving closer to Artemis. The blood curdling scream that followed did nothing to ease the tension in the room. "Everyone be ready for anything!" Raquel yelled.

The group didn't have much time to prepare themselves as a steel table was sent flying towards them. The table took out Dick and Wally their heads slammed into the floor hard. "Artemis! Zatanna! Protect them!" Kaldur shouted opening fire at the creature.

Artemis and Zatanna managed to drag Dick and Wally towards a wall and propped them up against it, the two girls stood in front of their boyfriend's ready to attack.

The next one to fall was Megan as the creature hit her and sent her back into the wall beside Dick and Wally. "Artemis swap positions with Kaldur, we need more heavy fire up here!" Raquel yelled as she dodged a swing from the creature.

Kaldur ran towards Zatanna and began to check Dick, Wally and Megan for serious injuries, whilst Artemis ran to Raquel's side and opened fire. Augustus and Lois moved back to defend the unconscious group members and keep out of the monster's way.

"Any one have any grenades left?" Artemis asked as she shouted above the noise, "I have one in my belt, why?" Raquel replied. "We need to use something with a little more fire power on this S.O.B I kind of have a plan" Artemis responded.

"Care to fill us in on this plan?" Connor asked as he ducked beneath a table thrown by the monster.

"We need to hit him from all sides simultaneously with as much fire power as we have" Artemis shouted. "Sounds like a plan, everyone count up your grenades" Connor grunted as the monster landed a hit and knocked him on his ass. He rolled to avoid being crushed by the thing.

"I have 1 grenade" Raquel yelled, "Same here" Artemis added. "I'm all out" Connor shouted at the two.

As the unconscious members began to stir the monster got a lucky hit in on Raquel and Artemis, sending them both flying into the outside of some of the glass tubes. Wally opened his eyes last to the site of Raquel and Artemis as they hit the glass hard, the glass shattering around them.

Connor kept the monsters attention and allowed the two girls to regroup. "We have to help them" Wally croaked as he attempted to stand. "There's nothing you can do for them in this condition" Zatanna said, she extended a hand and one by one helped the three to their feet.

Artemis managed to compose herself first, "Raquel, you ok?" she asked as she pulled a large chunk of glass out of the front of her left shoulder. "I'm good, just a few cuts and bruises" Raquel replied. "We need to end this now" Connor yelled at them from across the room.

"Connor on my signal I need you to hit it hard with a grenade to the chest, then get the hell away from it. Raquel when Connor's clear I need you to open fire on it and take cover" Artemis ordered her plan the only chance the group now had.

"What about you?" Connor asked as he ducked yet another table, his voice was thick with concern. "I'll hit it hard with a grenade from the back, this will draw the freaks attention to me giving you the opening you'll need" Artemis answered sounding more confident than she was. "Make sure to take cover when the grenades blow" Raquel added a hand on the blondes shoulder.

"Ready?" Artemis yelled "Ready" Raquel and Connor confirmed. Artemis got to her feet grenade in hand and once again began to sprint towards the creature. As she got close she jumped onto a tipped table and spring boarded herself off of it, "Connor now!" that was the signal. She flipped effortlessly over it's head and lodged the grenade into the creatures back before she took cover behind an over turned table.

Upon hearing the signal Connor raced towards the creature and lodged the grenade that Raquel had given him into it's chest whilst it was distracted by Artemis. He then took cover with Artemis while Raquel opened fire from behind a table at the creature.

Seconds later the Grenades exploded tearing the monster to pieces. The explosion was too close to Connor and Artemis and sent them and their table flying backwards, the table landed on top of the two pinning them to the floor.

The sound from the explosion caused a loud ring in everyone's ears. As Wally got to his feet he looked around the room frantically searching for any signs of his girlfriend.

"Connor?! How is she?!" he yelled spotting the two of them under the table. "I think she's ok, but we can't move. We're stuck under this table" Connor Answered.

As the group reached Connor's location they saw Connor and Artemis pinned under the table. Connor's leg was pinned under one of the corners and there was a large gash on Artemis' forehead.

"Artemis can you hear me?" Connor asked as the group began to move the heavy steel table off of the top of them.

"I'm ok" Artemis said as she opened her eyes and took in the damage around her.

"You're bleeding" Megan said, she knelt down next to Artemis and began wiping her head with her dress.

"Really Megan I'm ok" Artemis said not enjoying the attention, "besides it's not my first head injury in the last few days" She laughed at the guilty expression on her boyfriends face.

Sensing that there was more to the story Lois was the one to step up, "What happened?" she asked curiously. "I accidentally hit her with a truck" Wally answered as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while Kaldur and Augustus helped Connor and Artemis to their feet. "It was how the four of us met" Zatanna added casting a glance at Dick.

"Wow..romantic" Lois teased the now blushing red head.

"Who has the remaining charges?" Dick asked "I do, I'll set them up in here. Someone find us an exit" Kaldur instructed.

Augustus glanced quickly around the room. "There's a stair case behind that door, if I remember correctly that leads up and out of the facility" Augustus explained.

"The charges have been set" Kaldur said as he rejoined the group "I suggest we leave and quickly"

Augustus opened the door to the staircase and Connor shone his flashlight inside to check that it was safe. "We get out of here and we blow this place" Connor growled anger in his voice "Everyone go now" Augustus rushed the group through the door and up the stair case.

* * *

Like the tunnels it was damp, dark and cold.

Raquel and Kaldur led the way while Connor and Augustus watched from the back to make sure they weren't followed. They rushed up the stair case silently as to not attract any attention.

"I can see light" Raquel whispered excitedly, this gave hope to everyone in the group that they were going to make it. Finally they hit the end of the tunnel with the light above them.

"There appears to be a ladder, which means that must be a trap door above us" Kaldur explained to everyone behind him.

"Climb up Kal, I'll cover you" Artemis said as she raised her gun towards the trap door. Kaldur climbed the ladder and began to push at the trap door, "it's jammed" Kaldur said "I'm coming up" Raquel said as she began to climb the ladder.

She climbed up the ladder and helped Kaldur push open the trap door, letting the cool night air hit them. Kaldur and Raquel climbed out first and helped the rest of the group climb out.

"What now?" Megan asked quietly from beside Connor, "We put some distance between ourselves and the facility and we light the place up" Raquel answered confidently.

The group moved quickly to a near by alley way roughly half a mile from the facility, and braced themselves.

"Get ready to detonate" Raquel ordered Everyone took out their detonators and held them up to show that they were all accounted for. "Detonate in 3...2...1" Raquel counted down

**Boom!**

The grouped watch on in awe as the sky lit up, explosion after explosion tore the Star labs facility apart. "We did it! We actually did it!" Artemis squealed as Wally snaked his arms around her waist.

Zatanna jumped on Dick and Raquel and her father shared a tight hug. Connor and Megan were pulled into a big hug by Lois and finally everyone took a moment to enjoy their victory.

"So...what now?" Zatanna asked. "Gotham City is infection free according to Bruce Wayne" Wally answered sending his friend a smirk. "We all have family waiting for us in Gotham, so that's where we're heading" Dick explained, to the rest of the group.

"You're welcome to come with us to Gotham" Artemis offered, Megan seemed excited by the offer and jumped on the blonde giving hear a bear hug.

Seeing his girlfriends happiness thanks to their new friends Connor couldn't help but accept the generous offer. "Sure, there's nothing for us here anyway" he answered as he walked over to join the hug, dragging Lois with him.

"What do you say Kal, there's more than enough room for the three of you too" Zatanna said as she pointed at Raquel and Augustus.

"We accept the generous offer" Kaldur answered glancing at Raquel and her father.

"Ok team, you know the drill. Let's find some vehicles and make our way to Gotham City!" Wally exclaimed happily as he bear hugged his girlfriend.

"To Gotham!" Dick shouted happily.

"To Gotham!" Everyone replied, allowing the victory over Star Labs to go to their heads.

* * *

**_ I really do hope you all enjoyed this, please let me know what you think. There should be one more chapter after this..._**


	9. Of Cookies And Family

_**The Final Chapter is here! Thank you all so much for reading...**_

**_I STILL don't own Young Justice or ZombieLand._**

* * *

"To Gotham!" …..

Happy Harbour May 27th

The group searched the streets of Happy Harbour for vehicles that would take them to Gotham City, most had been destroyed which didn't leave them with many options.

"I think I found a few that are usable" Wally said as he jogged up to Dick and Artemis. "What are they?" Dick asked suspiciously. "Got a dark blue Mini, a police black and white and a red Chevvy truck" Wally answered.

"We totally call dibs on the Mini" Zatanna exclaimed as she joined the smaller group. "Sorted, the four of us will ride in the Mini" Dick said happily as he looked at his girlfriend's excited face.

"Guys we've got a black and white police car and a red Chevvy truck, who wants what?" Wally asked the rest of the group. "You know I want the police car, they get all the toys" Raquel smirked. "Who's riding with Raquel?" Artemis asked, "I'll take myself, Kaldur and my dad" Raquel answered, she stepped closer to the two as if to prove a point.

"That leaves me, Connor and Megan in the Chevvy" Lois answered looking around for the truck.

"Obviously we don't have any keys, Dick, Artemis would you care to do the honours?" Kaldur asked. He wasn't sure how the two of them knew how to break into a steal cars but he was incredibly thankful that they could.

"Fancy seeing how it's done" Artemis purred in Wally's ear as she passed. Wally's mouth dropped open at his girlfriend's tone of voice and hidden innuendo. He rushed over to the Mini that she was about to steal.

Artemis took the manicure kit out of her utility belt and held it up for Wally to see, "You take a sharp, thin object and and a thin blunt object and you're off" she explained. She put the files into the lock and began to jiggle.

The locked clicked in a matter of seconds. "Is it wrong that I think it's hot when you do that?" Wally asked, this caused Artemis to blush.

"One more to go!" Dick shouted as he walked from the pick up to the police car. A few moments later and all three cars were unlocked and ready to go. "Do all of the drivers know how to hot wire?" Kaldur asked looking between Artemis, Connor and Raquel. The three nodded back at him.

"Gotham's roughly a few hours from here, we stick to the main roads and if one car stops we all stop" Dick ordered. "Agreed" the rest of the group replied, they all turned and began to walk towards their chosen vehicle.

Before anyone could get into the vehicles Kaldur voice stopped them. "Be alert my friends, we have painted a rather large target on each of our backs" "Kaldur's right, we're all on their radar in a bad way. We need to stick together and be incredibly careful" Connor added.

The group climbed into their vehicles, Artemis, Connor and Raquel climbing into the three drivers seats.

* * *

"Gotham City, wow...that place is huge" Lois said from the back of the car. "Is it a nice place?" Megan asked timidly from the passenger seat. "It's, erm...busy" Lois answered not wanting to scare the poor girl. Megan always saw the best in people but she was naïve to the bad side. A place like Gotham City with a high crime rate and dog eat dog attitude wasn't the kind of place for a girl as happy and innocent as her.

"You never know it might be a much nicer place now that it's inhabitants could be the only people left" Connor grumbled from the drivers seat.

"How's Clark?" Megan asked, "I don't know" Lois answered a sad smile on her face. "He was sent overseas with the military attempting to clean up the infection in Britain. I haven't heard from him since he left" Lois answered sadly.

"He'll be ok, he's tough" Connor said trying to lighten the mood in the car.

* * *

"We're going to Gotham!" Zatanna exclaimed happily from the back of the small car. "How does it feel to be going home 'mis?" Dick asked "Conflicted" Artemis responded timidly, the passengers in the got to see a side of Artemis that she always tried so hard to hide.

"May I ask why?" Dick asked like the little troll he is. "Star City's my home now, has been for years" Artemis started. "I guess I'm just nervous to go back, I nearly died last time I was in Gotham" Artemis finished her grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"This will be different" Wally said as he loosened her grip on the steering wheel. "How do you know?" Artemis asked nervously. "Because you have the four of us now, you have me now" Wally was blushing furiously at this point under the gaze of Artemis, Zatanna and Dick.

"Aww I like him he's sweet" Zatanna cooed whilst dick looked on laughing his signature cackle. "Thanks Wally, that means a lot" Artemis said, she took one hand off the steering wheel and gently squeezed Wally's knee.

"So Gotham...is it really as bad as I've heard?" Zatanna asked still chuckling from Wally's slight humiliation. "Oh yes" Wally replied quickly before being hit in the shoulder by Dick.

"Nah, it's not that bad" Dick said glaring at Wally. "It's not that bad if you're the ward of Bruce Wayne" Wally said sarcastically causing both girls to erupt with laughter.

"Remember that things will be rough when we get to Gotham, they're going to want to test us all for infection" Dick said quickly bringing everyone back to reality.

"What ever happens though we need to stick together" Zatanna said as she grabbed Dick's hand.

* * *

"So Gotham" Raquel said, she let out a low whistle as she remembered the stone city. "It's rough but it's the only place left, we must accept it as our new home" Kaldur said politely not really knowing what Gotham was like.

"Remember no matter what we stick together, I lost you once Raquel I won't do it again" Augustus said leaning forward to place a comforting hand on his daughters shoulder.

* * *

Somewhere near Gotham City May 28th

The rest of the journey passed with pointless and nervous small talk about Gotham and their various memories of the great Gotham City.

The fields passed by the colours of the flowers blurring as they passed, the sun was rising and the group allowed themselves to actually take in the beautiful sight before them.

For the first time since this stupid apocalypse started the group felt peaceful, at home. It was then that Wally realised that it didn't matter where they were as long as the team had each other, where ever they were it would always be home as long as they were together.

"Almost home" Artemis said as the skyscrapers of Gotham loomed over the trees in the distance. "There's a small store up ahead, anyone else fancy stretching their legs before we hit Gotham and everything becomes even crazier" Dick asked "Sounds good for me, I'm still craving cookies" Wally added before he began day dreaming about cookies.

In the police car Raquel's radio came to life with a loud crackle. "Raquel it's Artemis, we're gonna pull into this store and stretch out legs." "We're right behind you, I'll radio Connor" Raquel said before the line went silent again.

"Connor it's Raquel, we're pulling into this store for a breather before we hit Gotham" "Gotcha we'll meet you at the store" Connor replied swiftly.

The group pulled into the parking lot of the small store before regrouping outside the entrance. "So what exactly are we doing here?" Raquel asked as she looked around for an answer.

"Things are going to be chaotic when we hit Gotham, we stopped for a quick breather to stretch our legs and grab some food" Dick answered a serious tone to his usually light hearted voice.

"Sounds like a good idea to be fair, let's find some food" Lois said entering the small shop. There was a sharp growl out of nowhere and a walker lunged at Lois causing her to fall back through the entrance. Before the walker had chance to get close to Lois Connor pulled out his gun and fired, his shots stopped the walker dead in the doorway.

Megan helped Lois to her feet and the group entered the store, "Right cookie time" Wally said licking his lips hungrily. "Fifty points to anyone who can find me a box of cookie goodness!" Wally shouted to the rest of the group.

The group split up a began looking for their favourite foods to eat before the left for Gotham. "Wally you're going to want to see this!" Zatanna shouted, she couldn't help her loud giggles.

Wally raced towards Zatanna who was stood laughing manically with Dick and Artemis. "What where are the cookies?" Wally said so fast that he wasn't sure that any one had heard him. Artemis placed a hand on his shoulder before she spoke.

"We're sorry Wally, we couldn't save them" She giggled as Zatanna held up the destroyed box of cookies. "No!" Wally shouted as he held the box up to the sky. "Why God why?!" he yelled again as he shook the box.

As he shook the box a lone cookie fell out. "Wow who'd have thought it" Dick said chuckling at Wally's discovery.

"My precious" Wally crooned at the cookie, this caused everyone to almost die with laughter. "Come on Romeo, Gotham awaits" Artemis said as she helped Wally to his feet and pulled him towards the entrance.

"See you all in Gotham my friends, stay close and stick together" Kaldur spoke with authority before climbing into the car beside Raquel.

Gotham City drew closer and closer with every second that passed, as the city got closer the more Artemis' nerves grew.

"Hey, look at me" Wally said softly to her, he put his hand under her chin and turned her head to face him. "Wally I'm driving" Artemis started to giggle at her boyfriend's silliness.

"Just remember I'll be right next to you the entire time" he said as he took her hand in his.

Finally the military border was right on top of them. "Shut off the vehicles and exit slowly. Hands above your heads!" a marine ordered from behind the barricade.

The group climber out of the cars slowly with their hands on the backs of their heads. True to his word Wally stuck by Artemis' side.

"We're going to send officers in to search you and remove any weapons that you may be carrying, please cooperate!" the marine shouted again.

Officers made their way from behind the border and began to search the individual members of the group, they confiscated their weapons before they disappeared back behind the barricade.

"Please approach the barricade in pairs and we will test you for infection, those cleared will be allowed entry!" the voice boomed again.

Nervously the group began to step up to the barricade they took blood from each of the group members before testing the samples.

The soldiers hesitated but eventually declared that all members of the group were infection free and allowed them entry into Gotham City.

Wally and Artemis were the last two that came through the barricade.

"So the rumours are true" Artemis stiffened she knew that voice. That icy cold voice. "Rumours have been floating around Gotham fresh from Wayne Manor, the lost daughter of Lawrence Crock returns" The voice taunted.

"Cameron" Artemis whispered, she couldn't move. Zatanna stepped up and stood by her side. "Who the hell are you?" Zatanna snapped.

"Why don't you introduce us babe" his voice dripped with sarcasm as he stepped closer to Artemis. Artemis wanted to move but found that she couldn't, it was like she frozen.

"Come on babe, don't tell me you don't remember me" Cameron took another step closer to Artemis.

"Back off now" Zatanna growled, this caught everyone's attention. The man stepped forward and grabbed Artemis' hand forcefully. "Surely you told them all about me, I was the best you ever had" he sneered as he tightened his grip on the girls hand.

"Get off of me" Artemis growled. Before Cameron could do anything else Wally stepped up beside Artemis, "Is there a problem here?" he asked, his voice menacing as he glared at Cameron.

"It's none of your business, I just came to collect my girl friend" Cameron said, he let go of Artemis' hand and stepped up to look more threatening.

Cameron was tall but Wally had the muscles, he had a runners body.

"I have no idea who the unlucky lady is but stay the hell away from MY girlfriend" Wally growled dangerously down at Cameron. Cameron full of his cocky bravado, was about to challenge Wally further when Connor and Dick appeared.

"Back off" Connor growled the dangerous tone to his voice put everyone on edge.

"Until next time babe" Cameron sneered as he disappeared. "Now I see why you hate that guy so much, he's a creep" Zatanna said as she pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Are you ok?" Wally asked concerned as he took over the hug from Zatanna.

"Yeah I just, didn't expect my past to catch up with me so quickly" Artemis answered her voice shaking. "That guy seems like a real ass" Wally said as he brushed a loose strand of hair behind Artemis' ear.

"Master Grayson" a voice called from behind the group, a smart dressed man stood in front of a long black limousine. "Alfred!" Dick called running to hug the man. Dick motioned for the group to come over to the car.

"If you would all like a ride to Wayne manor please climb into the vehicle" the man said politely to the group. The man froze up as Artemis was about to step into the car. "Miss Queen, it's awfully good to see you alive and well" the man said bowing his head at Artemis.

Artemis climbed into the car with Wally right behind her. The ride to Wayne manor was spent in a comfortable silence, most of the people in the car excited at seeing their parents again.

The car came to a slow stop in front of a large iron gate, Alfred rolled his window down and spoke his name into the intercom on the wall. The gate swung open and Alfred drove up to the garage rolling his window back up.

The car came to a gentle stop in the lavish garage.

"Welcome to Wayne manor" Alfred spoke softly but with authority, Dick led the way through the garage and into the house.

"Dick!" Bruce called as he approached his son "Thank god you're ok" he said as he pulled him into a hug.

"Artemis! Are you ok?!" Wally watched as a blonde haired man ran up and hugged the young blonde. "I'm fine dad, really. There's someone I want you to meet" she said as peeled herself away from her father. A blonde haired woman and another boy who looked roughly a few years older than Wally approached them.

"Dinah, Roy, Ollie...This is Wally" Artemis said pulling the red head next to her. "You're Barry's boy?" Ollie asked, "I'm his nephew" Wally answered.

"Wally" A red headed woman called out before enveloping the red head in a big hug. "Aunt Iris!" Wally shouted as he wrapped his arms around the woman, "hey kiddo, how you doing?" A blonde haired man asked stepping forward.

"Uncle Barry" Wally said a huge smile on his face, "Who's this lovely young lady?" Barry said as he pulled Artemis into a hug.

"This is Artemis..." before Wally could say anything more Oliver put his hands on Artemis' shoulders. "She's my daughter"

"So Wally..." Ollie started, "Where did you meet Artemis?" he asked suspiciously.

"Erm...well...funny story" Wally started, "he hit her with his car" Zatanna added butting into the conversation with her father right behind her.

"You did what?!" Oliver shouted stepping towards Wally, "It's ok dad" Artemis said putting herself between Oliver and Wally. "If he hadn't then me and Zatanna would still be stuck in Star City and we wouldn't have met him and Dick" Artemis explained.

Oliver took Wally to one side to talk to him alone. Wally rubbed the back of his head nervously, as he waited for the lecture that was to come. The one where Oliver tells him to stay the hell away from his daughter.

"Look I can explain..." Wally started before he was cut off by the older man. "Thank you, thank you so much for bringing my daughter back safely" Oliver pulled the red head into a hug. "Maybe one day me and you will have a little talk about my daughter, but for now thank you so much" Oliver let the red head go and walked back over to his daughter, Wally followed behind.

"Dick!" someone called from behind the group, Dick suddenly found himself tackled to the ground by a small red head. "Babs!" Dick exclaimed happily from his spot on the floor. "I'm so happy you're ok" he said as she helped him to his feet again.

"There's someone I want you to meet" Dick said as he pulled Barbara over to the group. "This is Zatanna, Zee this is Barbara, and you remember Artemis" Dick introduced the girls. "It's so nice to meet you" Barbara said hugging Zatanna. "Artemis, it's been years, we all thought..." Barbara trailed off as Artemis pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine babs, it's good to be back in Gotham" Artemis said putting the girl at ease. "You remember Wally right?" Dick asked the younger girl, "of course how could any one forget the nerdy kid you always hung around with right?" Barbara's answer caused Artemis and Zatanna to erupt with laughter.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad" Wally moaned as he slung an arm around Artemis' shoulders. "Keep telling yourself that kid" Barry taunted as him, Iris and Bart joined the group.

None of them were sure of how it happened but somewhere in the middle of this new crazy world, they had found each other.

Amongst all of the death, the loss. They had managed to find each other, they were a team now. A family, and nothing could ever tear them away from each other.

"_I am Wally West. The same nerdy science geek I've always been. But now, I'm the nerd with a smoking hot girlfriend, one hell of a story to tell, and an incredible new family. So this is Wallace Rudolph West, signing out. I hope you all enjoyed the story of my crazy adventure in Zombieland."_


	10. Epilogue

**_This for all the people who read, reviewed, followed or added this to their favourites. You all made this so much fun to write and I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I have._**

**_I'm sorry if this is cheesy I just wanted to add something sweet and fluffy :) Thank you._**

* * *

Gotham City, 3 years later...

"You ready kiddo?" Oliver asked the nervous blonde, in the last 3 years he had gotten to see his daughter grow up. He wasn't exactly sure of what chain of events had led up to this moment but he had had loads of fun torturing Wally.

He looked down at the 23 year old girl and smiled, she looked beautiful. Her long blonde hair was in a braid over her shoulder, exotic flowers weaved into it. The dress was a classic in white, it was a simple strapless dress with a fitted bust, the rest flowed elegantly down her long legs.

Oliver Queen had never imagined the day that he would have to give his precious and only daughter away to another man, but today he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. He actually liked Wally and the man's family.

They welcomed Artemis like she was their own, so in return Oliver did the same for Wally.

He'd really gotten to know him, he got to see first hand how much the pair loved each other and what Wally was willing to do to keep his daughter happy and safe.

It had been a week before Artemis' 23rd birthday when Wally had asked to talk privately with Oliver. The poor young man was a wreck as he nervously stuttered his way through his small speech. Eventually Wally plucked up the courage and asked Oliver for his daughters hand in marriage.

It was a week later (after ring shopping with Dinah, Megan and Zatanna to find the perfect ring) that Wally proposed to Artemis. It was at Artemis' birthday party at Wayne Manor that Wally asked for everyone's attention.

The red head got down on one knee and asked his girlfriend of 3 years to marry him. Artemis scared him at first as she was left stunned and speechless, but she finally said yes, and here they are.

Artemis had chosen Zatanna as her maid of honour and Megan as a bridesmaid, while Wally had chosen Dick to be his best man and Connor as one of his groomsmen.

Connor and Megan had gotten married a year after arriving in Gotham, it was the happy event that everyone needed to pull them out of the world around them.

As the music started and Zatanna and Megan made their way down the aisle, Artemis finally felt the nerves. This was it, she was going to marry that nerdy, adorable red head. She was finally going to marry Wally West.

"You look beautiful Artemis" Oliver's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "it's time."

Artemis and Oliver began the long, nervous walk down the aisle.

Artemis looked around the room and spotted Dinah and Roy, they were sat beside Barry, Iris and Bart. She looked up to find her bridesmaids waiting for her.

Across from them were Connor and Dick, she smiled when she noticed that Connor couldn't take his eyes off of his wife.

She smiled when her eyes met Dick's, smiled at the information she held. Dick was going to propose to Zatanna tonight, when the speeches were to be given. She couldn't be happier for them.

Finally she found Wally, he stood at the end of the aisle waiting nervously for her. His eye's glued to his soon to be wife.

When they finally reached the end of the aisle Oliver handed Artemis over to Wally. "Take good care of her kid" he said as he gave Wally a quick hug, he took a seat next to his wife and looked on as the vows were said.

They had decided instead of more traditional vows, to use their own. That way they could tell the world exactly what they feel.

Wally rambled on about how they first met, the whole church erupted with laughter when he told them about how he hit her with a car.

The two of them in front of the whole church told the world how much they loved each other, it was then that they were declared man and wife and Wally pulled her in for a picture perfect kiss.

The reception went perfectly. In the middle of the speeches Dick got down on one knee and proposed to Zatanna who obviously said yes. Oliver delivered an incredibly funny speech much to Wally's humiliation, and through the first dance Wally managed not to trip or stand on Artemis' feet.

Everything finally felt normal again, the army were cleaning up city by city. The infection was dying out and in another couple of years things may be back to normal again.

Then again...there's no fun when everything's normal...


	11. preview

**Hi Everyone :) I'm sorry that I've been silent recently, I started writing a new fic but lost all inspiration for it. I got an idea lately for a new fic, it's a fast five AU since I am a HUGE fan of the Fast & the furious franchise.**

**I have a small preview of the first chapter, hopefully you enjoy it :) Also I'm looking for a name for my story...any ideas? **

* * *

Rio De Janeiro, Brazil

The slums of Rio were crowded, loud and chaotic. The perfect place to disappear.

The crowds parted as a young man kicked up the dirt road on his motorcycle, weaving in and out of the midday crowd, frequently looking back to check for the men that had been tailing him. Tapping the handsfree in his ear he called the first number on his speed dial.

"Hello?" "Dick?" "Jason is that you?" "Yeah, look I don't have much time, there's something you need to know." Jason said, he looked back over his shoulder to see that the men were gaining on him.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked, his voice tight. "The suspicious deaths in Rio, they're caused by Vertigo" Jason explained breathlessly, he took a sharp turn down an alley to avoid the jeep of armed men that had nearly rammed into him.

"The drug? But some of those deaths were children" Dick said, he hated feeling clueless. "Damn it, I don't have much time! It's in the water supply! We need to do something!" Jason yelled, now frustrated at how close the bullets were to hitting him.

He swerved again, riding parallel to the damn. Looking around Jason realised that there was no escaping Brazil, no return to Gotham and no seeing his family again. It was over.

"You need to do something Dick, you need to stop this. Tell dad that I'm sorry" Before Dick was able to reply he heard a loud ringing through the phone, gun fire. "Jason! Jason talk to me!" Dick yelled, frustrated at his brothers silence.

Suddenly there was a metallic clanking followed by what Dick managed to identify as an explosion. Jason had been hit multiple times in the shoulder and side, the force of the shots forced him to steer the bike off of the edge of the damn. His bike broke through the barrier and exploded on impact with the cliff. Jason's limp body disappearing beneath the water...


	12. AN

I'm so sorry to post this as I'm not keen on authors notes myself, but I need your opinions on my next fic.

I've already had really nice feedback for the preview that I posted but I'd like to know how you'd like me to update. I currently have three chapters written and am currently inspired to write much more before I start back at University.

Would you like me to:

A - Wait until the whole thing is finished and post a chapter a day

B - Post a chapter a week

I hope to have the fic finished before the end of this month but I can't guarantee it, I can't wait for you to read it but at the same time I'd rather update in a way that everyone would prefer me to :)


End file.
